


Meet me between the sheets

by ReyloRobyn2011



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: BB-8 is named Brody, Eventual Smut, F/M, He's Rey's foster brother, Hockey AU, Kylo Ren is an NHL hockey player, Mighty Ducks au, Referenced Physical Abuse, with an attitude
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-17
Updated: 2019-03-15
Packaged: 2019-06-11 16:53:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 32,945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15319956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReyloRobyn2011/pseuds/ReyloRobyn2011
Summary: After punching his teammate out in the locker room, NHL defenseman Kylo Ren has to do community service... coaching a recreational mites hockey team.The mighty ducks au that nobody asked for.





	1. Chapter 1

* * *

 

Kylo Ren skated across the ice, chasing the forward for the opposing team. First Order was down three to two and, as a defenseman, it was Kylo’s job to make sure Kanjiklub didn’t make it four to two. There was only five minutes left in the game. They had time to tie it up. Fuck— they even had time to win this in regulation.  

 

The forward, Tasu Leech, handled the puck well enough, but Kylo was aggressive in all the right ways. He was tall in general— but paired with the hockey skates and his broad shoulders, he was rather intimidating on the ice. Nobody wanted to get knocked into the glass by Kylo fucking Ren.

 

Kylo saw an opening and knew that if he moved his stick just so, he could steal the puck from Leech’s possession. In a split second, he felt Leech grab onto his stick at the same moment that Kylo swiped the puck down the ice. Leech held Kylo’s stick under his arm and fell to the ice. _What a fucking embellisher._

 

The whistle was blown and the linesman pointed at Kylo.

 

“Penalty against First Order, hooking.”

 

Kylo skated to the linesman and the ref where they gathered at center ice and started screaming at them.

 

“That fucker had his hand on my stick.”

 

“Call on the ice stands Ren— get in the box.” the ref snapped.

 

Kylo slammed his stick on the ice, snapping the twig in half. This was fucking bullshit.

 

He skated over to the bench with his broken stick and threw the pieces on the ground before skating over to the penalty box. Once he was inside the glass container, he punched the wall behind him and seethed.

 

He watched his team on the penalty kill. Four players to Kanjiklub’s five, and his team down a defensemen. This was the worst possible moment to get a fucking penalty. The two minutes seemed to tick by forever. Kylo watched the clock with apt attention, waiting for the moment he could get back on the ice and tie this shit up.

 

But then—

 

“Fuck.” Kylo yelled.

 

Bala Tik scored for Kanjiklub on the power play. Kylo knew coach Snoke would have his ass for this— even if it was a bullshit call. Kylo skated out of the penalty box and headed towards the bench.

 

Snoke called a time out and started talking to the team—well— more like threatened them.

 

“If you lose this game, don’t even think about having a social life. All of you will spend the next week in the gym and doing on-ice drills. This display is, frankly, embarrassing.”

 

Once the time out was up, Kylo waited at the point as his teammate Hux took the faceoff in Kanjiklub’s zone. They had a little less than a minute left in the game and if Hux won the faceoff and passed the puck to Kylo, he could score from the point with his wicked slapshot.

 

Hux won the faceoff and passed him the puck. Just as Kylo had predicted, he scored from the fucking point. Kylo pumped his first in the air, as he celebrated.

 

One more goal. That’s all they needed to tie this up. Then it could go to overtime.

 

They switched lines and Kylo was back on the bench with his other teammates. He watched on the edge of his seat as they took the faceoff in their own zone. Mitaka won the faceoff and passed the puck back to the point man. They skated across the ice and Snoke motioned for their goalie, Thannison, to skate off the ice.

 

“Ren get out there.” Snoke spat.

 

By pulling the goalie, they were allowed an extra skater. Kylo climbed over the wall of the bench and skated into the zone. They passed the puck, putting the pressure on Kanjiklub as they looked for an opening. Kylo caught the puck on his stick and glanced at the clock. Ten seconds.

 

He could either pass the puck to Mitaka, who was standing in front of the net, or he could try to score from his spot. Kylo panicked, worrying that there wasn’t enough time to pass.

 

He shot the puck and—

 

 _Bing._ He shot wide, hitting the post of the goal. The seconds ticked away and the buzzer sounded.

 

They had lost the game in regulation.

 

***

 

In the locker room, Snoke was fucking _berating_ him.

 

“This loss is on you and you alone.” the older man growled. “Look around at your teammates. _You_ let them down with your abysmal shooting. I expected so much more from you, _Ben Solo._ You are a fucking _defenseman,_ not a goddamn forward. Your grandfather was a legend on the ice, but you are _nothing_ like him.”

 

Kylo jumped up from the bench he was sitting on, fury roaring through his veins. His grandfather, Anakin, was a sore spot for him. Kylo had always done better on defense, but that didn’t ease the ache he felt to be just like his grandfather who had been the first line center for the Imperials. Anakin was in the hall of fame. Snoke knew just how to goad Kylo. Snoke back-handed him hard across the face, splitting his lip.

 

“You are weak and foolish.” Snoke taunted, as he walked out of the locker room, slamming the door in his wake.

 

Kylo tasted iron on his tongue from his split lip. He fucking hated Snoke— hated the man's guts. But Snoke had transformed him into _Kylo Ren._ He wasn’t Ben Solo any longer— that boy was dead. He was Kylo Ren. Half of the First Order’s top defensive pairing—the enforcer. Players were terrified of him.

 

He started to strip off his uniform, throwing his sweater into the laundry hamper, then started to take off his pads.

 

“Way to blow it, Ren.”

 

The only person Kylo hated more than Snoke was Armitage Hux. And Kylo was not in the mood to deal with the ginger irritant.

 

“Fuck off, Hux.” Kylo growled.

 

Like the pest that Hux was, he didn’t relent. Every word that left Hux’s mouth was some snide ass remark about Kylo and how he had royally fucked up. Kylo clenched his fist and counted down from ten.

 

Hux was still going off and Kylo couldn’t take it anymore. He pulled his fist back and punched Hux square in the jaw. His teammate went out like a light, slamming his head against the locker room floor.

 

Kylo finished changing and left the locker room, fucking _ready_ to be out of this hell hole.

 

***

 

He should have known that nothing good would have come from punching Hux in the face. Though it was satisfying at the time, Kylo was now standing in the middle of the office of Rey Johnson, head of the community relations department, as he listened to her chastise him for his behavior. Hux had filed assault charges— the fucker. Instead of being sentenced in the court of law, he had to meet with community relations and the First Order foundation to decide what his punishment would be.

 

He would be suspended for at least ten games. On top of that, he wasn’t sure what Ms. Johnson had in mind.

 

Kylo let his eyes wander down her slim frame. She was wearing a low cut blouse that showed off her small yet perky breasts. She had a scattering of freckles across her nose and the most stunning hazel eyes.

 

“Ben Solo, known by Kylo Ren in the hockey world, we need to work on your image. Being violent towards your own teammates does nothing for you. We are able to talk Armitage Hux into dropping the assault charges, as long as you agree to oneyear of community service.”

 

 _Oh thank, fuck._ Kylo could handle a little bit of community service. This was going to be a piece of cake. No big deal.

 

“Thank you, Ms. Johnson.” Kylo rumbled. “Thank you for being so forgiving.”

 

“You will be coaching the Resistance Rebels, a mites hockey team.”

 

“The who?” Kylo snapped. Kids? He didn’t sign up for _kids._

 

“The Resistance Rebels. They are a local recreational team for the foster care system. I think it would do a lot of good for you to be involved with the children.”

 

“Uh, Ms. Johnson, as you know I’m an NHL player. I don’t have time to babysit rugrats.”

 

“You’ll find time.” Rey replied, snidely.

 

Kylo felt his mouth fall open in shock. There was something about Rey’s fiery personality that turned him on. He wasn’t used to being told no, but he instantly felt as though he would let Rey walk all over him if he could just get a taste. He shook himself from that thought.

 

“They don’t have a set schedule for practices, since they are a recreational team not affiliated with the local hockey rink. They should be able to adjust to  your schedule.” Rey added.

 

“Uh…”

 

“Great, here’s my number. I’ll contact you tomorrow, when I know what time we can get access to the ice for practice. We will be seeing a lot more of each other, Mr. Solo.”

 

Rey passed him a business card with her information on it and waved him out of her office.

 

What the fuck just happened?


	2. Chapter 2

* * *

 

Kylo stared at the business card in his hand as he walked the length of his penthouse apartment. He couldn’t get his mind off of that pretty little thing. There was just something about her  _ “take no shit” _ attitude that turned him on. 

 

Snoke had already called Kylo and bitched him out for his ten game suspension. That was a good three weeks (at least) that he would be off the ice. Snoke was also none too happy about Kylo’s mandatory community service. Snoke was never pleased when something interfered with his intense strengthening and training regime. 

 

Kylo held the business card up and typed the number in on his iPhone. He would save it under the name  _ Bossy Brunette _ later. 

 

It rang a few times and then the familiar lilt of Rey’s British accent resounded from the speaker. 

 

“Hello?” she asked. 

 

_ That sexy little accent. _

 

“Rey Johnson. This is Kylo.” 

 

“Ah, Mr. Solo.”  _ Why did she insist on calling him by that name?  _

 

Kylo cleared his throat and continued. 

 

“You wanted me to call about meeting with these kids.” 

 

“Yes, I happen to work with them very closely.” 

 

_ Odd.  _ Kylo thought. Rey was in charge of community relations for the First Order. When did she have time to work with some ragtag group of kids? 

 

“The Hoth Hockey rink has ice time available at 2 p.m. tomorrow. I’ll be there to introduce you to the kids and the old coach, who has since retired.” 

 

“Good. That’s good. I look forward to seeing you, Rey,” Kylo rumbled. 

 

“See you tomorrow, Ben.” 

 

***

 

The next morning Kylo woke up at the ass crack of dawn to head to the arena for his on-ice training. When he walked inside, his teammates were already in the locker room getting changed into their practice jerseys. 

 

“Hey, Ren,” Mitaka said nervously. 

 

Kylo grunted in response. He wasn’t excited about seeing Snoke today. He knew his coach was going to chew his ass out for everything that went down during the last game. 

 

Kylo sat on the bench and tied his skates. Then he followed his teammates out to the ice.

 

The zamboni had already cleaned the ice, so they all skated out and Thannison dumped a bucket of pucks onto the ice. They each took a puck and started practicing their shots on the empty net. 

 

After warm up, the power skating coach came onto the ice. Gwen Phasma was 6 foot and 3 inches of Amazonian woman. She had short cropped blonde hair and an intimidating presence. 

 

They started on suicide drills across the ice. Phasma yelled at them to skate harder and faster. By the time Kylo finished his drills, he was breathing heavily and sweat was pouring off his head. That’s when he noticed Snoke standing at the bench, glaring at him. 

 

_ Fuck. _

 

Snoke motioned for Kylo to join him as he left the bench area. Kylo skated off the ice and followed his coach to the locker room. 

 

“Is there any way you can get out of this community service shit?” Snoke chastised. 

 

“No. Otherwise I can have assault charges brought down on me by your golden boy Armie,” Kylo pointed out. 

 

“I don’t care what you do, Kylo. I want you to get out of this fucking  _ mess _ you’ve got yourself into. I need you without distractions. I don’t care if you fuck that twit from community relations. Do whatever you have to do to get out of this. Surely a good lay from an NHL defenseman will soften her up.”

 

As much as Kylo wanted to sleep with Rey— and boy did he ever want to sleep with her— the way Snoke was subjecting her to something so callous… it was nauseating. 

 

“I can’t make any promises,” Kylo griped. “That being said, I have to meet with her now.” 

 

Kylo started to untie his skates and pack up his hockey gear. 

 

“Remember what I said, Kylo,” Snoke replied as Kylo slung the bag over his shoulder and pushed passed the older man. 

 

***

 

The Hoth Hockey rink was situated just outside of the city. It was a good facility with a great program for youth hockey. Kylo walked into the lobby and looked around for Rey, but didn’t see her anywhere. 

 

He walked over to the front desk and leaned over, clearing his throat. 

 

The woman behind the desk looked up and gasped. Clearly, she recognized him. 

 

“Oh! Kylo Ren, you are here to coach the Resistance Rebels, right?” 

 

“That’s right,” Kylo replied. 

 

“Right this way,” the blonde woman smiled. Her hair was in two buns on the top of her head and Kylo noticed the name tag pinned to her shirt.  _ Kaydel. _

 

Kaydel led him over to the training rink. The ice had been sectioned off in three areas with small divider walls. Rey was standing beside the glass with a group of rowdy little boys. 

 

“Hey,” Kylo said as he sauntered up next to Rey. 

 

She looked at him from the corner of her eye and then nodded towards the kids. 

 

“These are the Resistance Rebels.” Rey announced. 

 

Kylo looked over them. The first boy he saw had a mop of light brown hair on the top of his head.

 

“This is Brody.” Rey replied, pointing to the boy. “My foster brother.” 

 

Kylo looked at Rey. Everything made more sense now: her fiery attitude; her dedication to this little ragtag hockey team of foster kids. Rey had been a foster kid as well. His heart sunk at the thought of the life she must have grown up with.

 

Rey had continued to introduce Kylo to the rest of the group, but he hardly paid any attention. He was too zoned in on  _ Rey.  _ She was captivating. 

 

“Ben. Ben!” Rey called out, grabbing his bicep to get his attention.

 

Kylo’s eyes snapped to Rey’s face and he saw her cheeks flush before she pulled her arm away.

 

He smirked when he realized she had been groping his muscle and it had clearly affected her. 

 

“So, um, ….the boys will show you to the locker room and when you get back you can join us out on the ice,” Rey informed him with pink-stained cheeks. 

 

Brody grabbed Kylo’s hand and tugged him forward. Kylo looked down at where the boy had clasped their hands together and furrowed his brow as he followed behind the kid. 

 

“Here, Mr. Ren,” Brody said, as he pushed his entire body against the heavy locker room door. 

 

“Careful there, kid. And you can call me Kylo.”

 

“Why does Rey call you Ben?” Brody asked. 

 

_ This inquisitive little fucker.  _

 

“Yeah, kid. You should ask her.” 

 

Kylo put his bag down and started to pull his skates out. He was already dressed in his tracksuit from practice. 

 

“Can I tell you something?” Brody asked. 

 

Kylo started to lace up his skates as he looked over at the kid. 

 

“Yup,” he grunted. 

 

“You’re my favorite hockey player,” Brody replied. 

 

Kylo glanced at the Brody’s face. He looked genuine in his admission. Kylo smiled.

 

“Thanks, man.” 

 

“I want to be a defenseman like you, but my old coach said I’m too small.” 

 

“What the fu…” Kylo cut himself off. “First of all, how old are you?” 

 

“I’m eight.” 

 

“Okay, second: who is this former coach of yours?” 

 

“His name is Unkar Plutt. You’ll meet him. Rey says he’s a piece of shit.” 

 

Kylo laughed and then covered it up with a cough. 

 

“Anyway, there are plenty of defensemen that are small. It isn’t always about size. Smaller skaters are faster— something that you need when defending the puck.” 

 

“But you are a giant.” Brody replied. 

 

Kylo snorted. “Have you looked at Erik Karlsson or Ryan Ellis? Neither of them are even six foot and they are kickass defensemen. Your former coach is a moron. If you want to play defense, then  _ do  _ it.” 

 

Kylo put his hockey gloves on and tapped Brody on the head. 

 

“Alright, get your helmet on and meet me out on the ice,” Kylo instructed. 

 

***

 

Kylo joined the rest of the mites and Rey out on their portion of the ice. There was an overweight pig of a man standing next to Rey, barking orders at her and the boys. 

 

Kylo was immediately irritated with him. Kylo skated over towards Rey and shifted his feet into a hockey stop, showering the annoying man with a sheen of snow. 

 

The man started to raise his hand, as if to hit Kylo, who was ready to knock this overweight guy on his ass for being a huge prick. Once the man met Kylo’s eyes, he returned his hand down to his side and skated away. 

 

“That’s Unkar Plutt,” Rey informed him, “The former coach.”

 

“He’s a dick,” Kylo replied. “Does he hit the kids? Does he hit you?” Kylo looked into Rey’s eyes as he asked. People that abused kids deserved a special place in hell. 

 

Rey brushed off the question and skated over to the boys. 

 

“So, we brought our own pucks to use and we have these two small goals. Plutt never taught anyone the rules of the game. He just sat back and watched as everyone skated around with the pucks.” 

 

Kylo was beginning to loathe the man more and more. 

 

He watched the team as they started to skate around. They had decent skill despite not being formally trained. If he were honest, anybody would be a skilled skater if they were on the ice enough. Kylo had a feeling these boys would live at the rink, if they had the opportunity. 

 

It reminded Kylo of his own childhood. 

 

Rey skated over to the bench and grabbed a bag of supplies that Hoth Hockey let them use. Kylo skated over next to her, helping to set up the cones and different stations for drills. 

 

Kylo began with teaching the boys some basic skating moves. They started with swivels and crossovers followed by backwards skating. 

 

After ten minutes of working on skating, Kylo started to do stations on puck handling. He demonstrated how to move the puck back and forth on his stick while skating around the cones. Then he observed as each of the kids followed his lead. 

 

By the end of the practice, the boys were sweating and had broad smiles on their faces. Kylo watched as the boys made their way to the locker room to get changed. 

 

Once the kids were gone, Kylo started to help Rey gather up the equipment and bring it off the ice. Rey gave him a little smile as they worked together. 

 

“Have you ever thought about coaching them?” Kylo asked. 

 

“Come on, Kylo. You know how this sport is with women. Nobody would take me seriously. Plutt would never allow it. He may be retired now, but he still hovers over the kids… and me”

 

Though he’d rather not admit it, she had a point, but Kylo felt there was more to Unkar Plutt than Rey was letting on.

 

“He was my foster father.” Rey continued. “Brody still lives with him, but I’m trying to get sole custody. I’m sorry. That’s probably more information than you wanted.” 

 

She blushed, as she skated off the ice. Kylo followed after her. 

 

“Hey wait, it’s cool. I want to know more about you.” 

 

“Why?” Rey asked, not unkindly. “Nobody cares about me. I’m nothing important.” 

 

“Not to me,” Kylo said, “Uh… and not to Brody, clearly.” 

 

“Thanks, Ben. I’m going to go change and say goodbye to Brody before I get out of here.”

 

“Hold on. Would you like to get a drink with me?” 

 

She smirked when she met his eyes. 

 

“Sure. I know just the place. Meet me in the lobby in ten minutes.” 

 

Kylo grinned as he walked towards the locker room. 

 

***

 

The place that Rey suggested was the Hoth Hockey Bar and Grill, on the second floor of the hockey rink. 

 

Kylo sat beside Rey at the bar and eyed her out of the corner of his vision, as she ordered herself a Corona. Kylo ordered the same and gave the bartender his credit card. 

 

“Go ahead and open up a tab,” Kylo told the red-headed bartender. 

 

“Sure thing, Kylo,” The redhead replied with a flirty smile. Kylo ran his hand through his hair nervously and then placed his hand on the back of Rey’s barstool. 

 

“So do the kids play any scrimmages?” Kylo asked. 

 

“No, they don’t even have jerseys, but I’m sure they would love the opportunity. I should check to see if they are having any local jamborees.”

 

Kylo took a mental note about the jerseys. He could have something designed and printed for them. They deserved to look the part of a mite team. 

 

They ended up staying at the bar until closing. Kylo closed out his tab and left a large tip. Then he offered Rey his hand to help her up from the barstool. She let him hoist her up and thanked him before grabbing her purse from the bartop. 

 

Rey walked ahead of him and she looked so  _ sexy  _ in her tight jeans and sweater. 

 

“Thanks for this, Ben,” Rey told him, as they walked out into the chilly night air. 

 

“Sure. Anytime, Rey.” And Kylo found that he meant it. He couldn’t wait to see Rey again. 

 

“So I’ll text you tomorrow about your public image. Once your suspension is up, I’ll be coming to your games to make sure you don’t cause any kind of scene,” Rey said with a smirk. 

 

“Hah! Rey, I’m an enforcer. That’s kind of my  _ job. _ ”

 

“Don’t sell yourself short Ben. You are a skilled defenseman. You are more than just brute strength.”

 

How many times had Snoke berated him? Making him believe that his job was only to instill fear in the other team, that any skill that Kylo had was secondary to his raw, untamed power. Could Rey be right? His stats would agree with her, that was certain. 

 

_ Wait a minute.  _

 

Kylo smirked as he grabbed Rey’s wrist. 

 

“You watch me play?” 

 

“What? Well, obviously.” Rey responded. Her cheeks flushed as she walked backwards to her car with smug smile on her face. “You  _ are  _ Brody’s favorite player.”

 

“And what about you?” Kylo chuckled. 

 

“I guess we’ll see.” Rey replied as she bit her lip. 

 

Why did Kylo find that so  _ attractive? _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much to my betas checktheholonet and SageMcMae!!!


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Snoke is very abusive in this story. But I take a lot of his characterization from canon material. He's a creep and he's terrible to Kylo. This is your warning for mentions of physical and emotional abuse.

* * *

 

After leaving Hoth Hockey rink, Kylo drove to the gym to let off some steam. He couldn’t help but feel protective over Rey and Brody. Plutt was infuriating and Kylo was certain that the asshole should not be allowed to foster children. 

 

The gym was empty when he arrived and Kylo gave a sigh of relief. The last thing he wanted was to encounter Snoke. 

 

He worked out until he was dizzy and nauseous. 

 

Snoke always told him that he wasn’t working hard enough unless he threw up. 

 

_ Kylo remembered the first time he had to do bag skates. He had been drafted when he was only 18 years old and was thrilled to be a part of the NHL. Most rookies had to spend their first few years playing in the minor league AHL teams, but Kylo was given the opportunity to play with First Order straight out of high school.  _

 

_ The first practice being described as intense, was an understatement. Snoke required the team to do repetitive skating skills until they were exhausted.  _

 

_ Kylo had started to get light headed and went to the bench for some water. His lungs were on fire and he found it hard to breathe. Kylo started to head down the runway in hopes of going back to the locker room so he could empty the contents of his stomach. Two of the trainers blocked his exit and wouldn’t let him through.  _

 

_ Kylo felt a hand on his shoulder; he turned around to see Snoke standing behind him.  _

 

_ “I didn’t say practice is over. Get back on the ice, son.”  _

 

_ Kylo hunched over and felt a wave of nausea course through him. He quickly looked around and found a trash bin to vomit into.  _

 

_ Snoke patted his back. “That’s it boy. You aren’t working hard enough unless you get sick.”  _

 

Kylo  _ knew  _ that mindset was troubling and borderline toxic. But when it was instilled into your daily routine, habits, no matter how dangerous, were always hard to break. 

 

When Kylo arrived back home in his apartment, he collapsed into bed, still wearing his workout clothes. Tomorrow was another long day of on-ice practice with the First Order. 

 

*** 

 

The locker room was silent as Snoke berated the team for their three-game losing streak. Even though Kylo was suspended, he still had to take the heat for the team playing like absolute  _ shit  _ without him. 

 

Snoke was slamming lockers and throwing sticks around the locker room. Kylo had to duck when one of the sticks almost took off his head. 

 

Their practices for the following week were rigorous, to put it lightly. On top of the on-ice training and off-ice conditioning, Kylo would meet with the mites team at Hoth hockey rink twice a week. It had quickly become the highlight of his week. Working with the boys gave him a purpose. It was something that gave him pride. 

 

And if he got to see Rey’s sexy little ass in a tight pair of leggings, it was a bonus. 

 

Kylo worked with the mites team on passing. The kids needed to learn to play like a team. Sure, everybody loved to score; however, passing to your teammate and getting an assist was just as impressive and it benefitted the group, not just the individual. 

 

After working on passing, Kylo split the kids up into pairs and had one of them handling the puck while the other tried to take the puck away. This helped to work on both offensive and defensive skills for the boys. 

 

He watched as Brody skated backwards with his stick out in front of him. Brody was patient, as his teammate carried the puck and stick handled towards the net. Brody nudged his stick at the puck and gained possession by stealing the puck away. He skated around the goal with the puck on his stick and shot it across the ice towards the other goal that was set up. 

 

Brody was impressive and showed strength in many areas. Kylo caught Rey’s eye and admired her as she smiled adoringly back at Kylo. He smiled crookedly at her and brushed a hand through his dark locks. He loved her smile. Kylo wished he could find more ways to make Rey smile. 

 

Once the practice was over, Rey invited Kylo to eat with her and Brody at the Hoth Hockey Bar and Grille. 

 

“So my suspension is up next week.” Kylo announced. “Brody, would you like to come watch the game? I can get you and Rey tickets by the glass. Center ice! Best seats in the arena.” 

 

Brody was nibbling on his grilled cheese sandwich and gaped at Kylo. 

 

“Really? I’ve never been to an NHL game before. You would really do that?” Brody asked. 

 

“Of course! I want you to be there.” 

 

Brody wrapped his arms around Kylo’s neck in a tight hug. 

 

“You’re the best, Kylo.” He said before jumping down from the barstool. “I gotta pee, Rey.” Then he was off, running towards the restrooms.

 

Kylo chuckled. 

 

“That’s really kind of you, Ben. You have no idea how much this means to him.” 

 

“He’s a good kid.” Kylo replied. 

 

“Yeah, he really is.” 

 

“How long have you known him?” Kylo asked. 

 

“Four years. He entered care when he was four. I was 16 at the time.” 

 

Kylo did the math; Rey was only 20! He was 10 years her senior. How was she so mature? She had  all her shit together, while Kylo was a wreck. 

 

“His father was a pilot. His mother died in childbirth. Sometimes Brody blames himself for his mother’s death and when his dad passed…he was left alone.” 

 

Kylo gripped his beer bottle tightly in his palm. He knew what it felt to be  _ lonesome _ . He sensed it was a feeling Rey knew well. 

 

He wondered if Rey would ever trust him enough to open up about her own story. 

 

Brody climbed back onto the barstool between them and picked up a handful of fries, shoving them into his mouth. 

 

“What’s your favorite color?” Brody asked around a mouthful of fries. 

 

“Black.” Kylo replied. 

 

Rey snorted and Kylo smirked at her. 

 

“Rey’s favorite color is green.” Brody added. 

 

“Oh yeah?”  _ Just like her eyes _ , Kylo thought. “What’s your favorite color Brody?” 

 

“I like orange.” 

 

Kylo made a mental note.  _ Orange.  _

 

***

 

The streets were lined with ice and snow as Kylo walked towards Falcon Pro Shop. It was a slightly run-down hockey shop. They primarily sold used equipment and made personalized jerseys for the local youth hockey teams. 

 

Kylo groaned, as he walked through the door. He wasn’t ready for this shit but it was a sacrifice he would make for his mites team. 

 

The bell rung over his head and the two men sitting behind the counter looked up at him. 

 

“Ben,” the roguish man gasped. 

 

“Hey dad.” 

 

“To what do I owe the pleasure of seeing my hotshot hockey player son on this fine day?” asked Han Solo. 

 

“It’s dreary as shit outside.” Kylo rumbled, as he blew on his cold hands to warm them. “Hey, Uncle Chewie.” 

 

Chewie grunted in his reply. Always a man of few words.

 

Chet, or  _ “Chewie”  _ as Kylo had grown up calling him, was a tall man with long curly locks that put Kylo’s to shame. Chewie also happened to be Han’s best friend. 

 

“I need a favor.” 

 

“Oh fuck! What did you do?” Han asked. 

 

“What? Why do you always assume I did some shit?”

 

_ Well, he did get community service for punching Hux out, but that was beside the point.  _

 

“Anyway, I’m coaching a mites hockey team. They don’t have any jerseys and I wanted to see if we could come up with something.” 

 

Han gaped at him, “You… and kids?” 

 

“Shut up, old man. I’m trying here. It’s required. I’m sure you saw I was suspended. Well, this is part of my punishment.” 

 

“Some punishment. Don’t worry kid, I didn’t know what the hell I was doing with you.”

 

“Yeah, I know.” Kylo snapped. 

 

“But look how well you turned out,” Han smirked. “Alright, so what colors were you thinking?”

 

“Black, white, and  _ orange. _ ” Kylo answered. 

 

***

 

Kylo had gotten Rey and Brody tickets just like he promised. He was both excited and nervous as he stood on the ice and listened to the national anthem being performed. 

 

Out of the corner of his eye, he could see them. Brody was wearing a First Order jersey, as he pressed his nose to the glass. Once the anthem ended, Kylo skated back over to the bench, as Snoke chastised the team about their abysmal prior games before sending Kylo and his defensive partner, Wren Duncan, back on the ice. 

 

At the start of the game, Hux took the face off. The visiting team, Rogue One, won the face off. Kylo skated towards the Rogue’s forward, Cassian Andor, and slammed him up against the boards. Immediately he started fighting for the puck and was able to dig it out. Kylo swerved around the other members of the Rogue team, remaining in possession of the puck as he looked down the line towards Wren. There was a perfectly open pocket and he sailed the puck across the ice into Wren’s grasp. 

 

They got the puck back into the zone and Wren passed to Hux. 

 

Hux spun around and ended up losing the puck to the other team. 

 

_ Hux is trying to show off and fucking lost the puck! The moron.  _

 

Kylo growled as he started after to the forward, Bodhi, who ended up passing the puck to his teammate. Kylo slammed Bodhi against the glass— right in front of Rey and Brody. Rey’s mouth was hanging open and Kylo winked at her before skating off into the zone. 

 

***

 

At the first intermission, they were down 2-to-1. Snoke pulled Kylo aside. His coach glared at him as his grip on Kylo’s wrist tightened. 

 

“Don’t think I didn’t notice you eye-fucking that community relations  _ slut.  _ I told you to  _ fuck  _ her, Ren, to get her out of your system and to get  _ you  _ out of this community service bullshit,  _ ot  _ to harbor another distraction.”

 

Snoke twisted his wrist, making Kylo grimace. 

 

“End whatever this is with her. Fuck her and leave her. Break her heart for all I care. I need you focused.” 

 

“Don’t fucking touch me,” Kylo yelled, twisting his wrist out of Snoke’s bony hand. “You don’t own my life. You don’t even think I’m worth shit. You constantly remind me of that— that I’m nothing more than a goon and I’ll never live up to my grandfather’s legacy.” 

 

The rest of the team grew quiet as they shuffled about, drinking from their water bottles and trying not to be obvious with their eavesdropping. 

 

Snoke ushered Kylo over to the medical room and closed the door behind him. 

 

“I’m hard on you because I expect a lot out of you, Kylo,” Snoke said in a sickeningly calm voice. “You are a precious weapon. A body of sheer muscle and strength. You are what all coaches live to see; with your bloodline comes power and agility.” 

 

Snoke reached over and brushed his clammy fingertips over Kylo’s cheek. Kylo bit the inside of his cheek to resist the urge to push his coach away from him. 

 

“Focus. That’s all I ask of you.” 

 

Snoke left the medicine room and Kylo ran over to the trashcan and hurled. 

 

***

 

The rest of the game was spent with Kylo concentrating on nothing but the puck and the net. He couldn’t afford to let Snoke believe Rey was a distraction. 

 

Rey and the mites were one of the only things to make him happy recently. He wasn’t going to jeopardize that so he could continue to be miserable for the rest of his life. 

 

Kylo busted his ass defending the puck. He could tell that Snoke was pleased once they got ahead 4-to-2. 

 

As the seconds ticked down in the last period, the buzzer sounded and it was over… they had won. 

 

Kylo skated over to the glass and fist bumped Brody through the barrier. The smile on Brody’s face was like a breath of fresh air. 

 

After he changed back into his suit, he found Rey and Brody were waiting for him outside of the locker room. Rey’s employee badge hung slightly off her hip. She had access to restricted areas since she worked for community relations. 

 

Kylo was in a rush to get the two of them out of there and away from Snoke, but it seemed Rey had other plans. 

 

She pushed past Kylo and walked straight up to Snoke. 

 

“Hello, I’m Rey Johnson and I’m with community relations. I’m handling the case with Ben Solo, oh I’m sorry— Kylo Ren.”

 

Kylo had to smirk. Rey really knew how to push someone's buttons. He would have to warn her though that Snoke wasn’t one to trifle with. 

 

“You’ll be seeing more of me, as I’m working on Kylo’s image. The community service is only the first step in improving his reputation. I’d like to host some charity events, and we’ll… now I’m rambling. It’s really great to finally meet you,” Rey ended, extending her hand for Snoke to shake.

 

“Charmed,” Snoke growled, as he squeezed her hand tightly.

 

They started to walk out of the arena, Rey on one side of Kylo while Brody strolled on his other side. Brody was spinning in a circle showing off his hockey jersey. 

 

“See, Rey got it for me a couple of years ago, so it’s a little small now, but you’re my favorite player so I had to wear it to the game,” Brody insisted. 

 

The back of Brody’s jersey had Kylo’s number, 19, and ‘Ren’ across the top. 

 

Kylo noted the jersey was indeed tight on him. 

 

“Anyway, your coach is kind of a creep. He reminds me of Plutt.” 

 

Kylo clenched his jaw. The two were more alike than this little kid even knew. 

 

“Hey,” Rey said, grabbing his bicep, “is everything okay?” 

 

“Yeah,” Kylo smiled. “Yeah, everything is great. How about dinner?” 

 

Brody wrapped his arms around Kylo’s waist and cheered. “Yeah, let’s celebrate your win, Kylo.” 

 

Kylo walked them to Rey’s car and leaned in after Brody got buckled in the backseat. 

 

“Where do you wanna eat?” Kylo asked. “I’ll meet you there.” 

 

“Get in the car, Ben. I’ll drop you back off here later to get your car.” Rey commanded. 

 

_ Bossy brunette, indeed.  _

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to my hockey betas SageMcMae and Checktheholonet!
> 
> Wren Duncan is a knight of Ren and Duncan Keith (my favorite hockey player of all time) 
> 
> Kylo's number is Adam's birth date. It's also Jonathan Toews (captain of the Blackhawks) number.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I won @Star-Beam's 1000 follower giveaway! I've attached the artwork to the end that I requested as my prize. I couldn't pass up a chance to get Hockey!Kylo artwork! 
> 
> https://star-beam.tumblr.com/post/177187621095/this-artwork-was-created-for-my-giveaway-winner

* * *

 

Kylo slid into the passenger seat and moved the chair back as far as it would go to accommodate his long legs. Rey’s car was an older Dodge Falcon model. It was similar to the one his father still owned and kept locked away in his garage. Han even named his pro shop after the damn car— he was weirdly attached to the vehicle.

 

Brody was in the booster seat directly behind Rey. He bounced up and down on a natural high from the hockey game. Kylo couldn’t help but smile at the boy. He was a good kid; happy, despite his circumstances.

 

“How about pizza?” Rey asked, as she backed out of the parking lot.

 

“Only if it’s Giordano’s,” Kylo replied. Deep dish pizza was the only way to eat pizza.

 

“Clearly,” Rey smirked.

 

“Yes! I love pizza,” Brody exclaimed from the backseat.

 

“It’s settled then. Giordano’s,” Rey said.

 

***

 

By the time they arrived at the restaurant, the thickly-packed dinner crowd had thinned a little, allowing them to find a table quickly.

 

Kylo gave his name to the hostess and they were quickly shown to a secluded table in the back of the restaurant.

 

The interior of the restaurant was dimly lit. The tables each were covered with thick red table cloths and the walls were adorned with posters of Italy and the local sports teams, including First Order hockey.

 

Rey slid into one side of the booth and Kylo took the seat across from her. Brody wavered for a moment, deciding whether to sit beside Kylo or Rey, before sliding in beside Kylo. Rey smirked at the two of them and Kylo blushed despite the fact that it warmed his heart that Brody chose to sit next to him.

 

The hostess handed them each a heavy bound menu and gave Brody a coloring page with some crayons. Kylo peered at the kid as he started sketching a hockey rink on his paper.

 

“The parmesan fries are really good and the fried mozzarella,” Kylo suggested.

 

“Then let’s get both,” Rey replied.

 

“And pizza? Deep dish with what toppings?”

 

“Meat lovers,” Rey smirked.

 

Kylo’s eyes widened, as she grinned even more. What a little _minx._ Two could play at this game.

 

“Sausage?” Kylo asked with a lift of his eyebrow.

 

The waiter interrupted them, asking for their drink order.

 

“Hello, I’ll be your server tonight. My name is Matt; what can I get you to drink?”

 

Brody ordered lemonade, Rey asked for water, and Kylo ordered a bottle of sangiovese. The waiter asked for both of their ID’s. Kylo chuckled as he handed his over. He hadn’t been ID'ed in _years_ . He was thirty-one which in hockey years was almost _ancient._ Rey handed her ID over and the waiter glanced it over before nodding and handing it back.

 

“Happy belated birthday,” the waiter told her with a smile. Kylo didn’t like the way the man was ogling Rey.

 

“Oh, thanks,” Rey responded, waving the comment off.

 

The waiter left the table and Kylo reached over to grab Rey’s hand.

 

“Your birthday?” he asked.

 

“It was last Wednesday. I turned twenty-one.”

 

Why hadn’t she mentioned anything? And twenty-one, she was ten years younger than him and yet… she was one of the most mature women he had ever met. All the other women that had showed an interest in him only wanted to be with him for his fame. He didn’t give a shit about that. He wanted someone to want him for _him._ Not because of his stardom and money.

 

“I don’t really celebrate birthdays. There was never a reason to growing up.” Once again, his heart ached at the realization of what Rey had gone through and what Brody was now going through. He didn’t blame her for wanting custody of the young boy.

 

“Well, we can’t have that. I’m taking you out,” Kylo announced.

 

“Oh!” Brody exclaimed. “Like a date? Kylo, Rey loves you!”

 

“Brody!” Rey warned. Her cheeks flushed an adorable rosy pink.

 

“What? You talk about him all the time and I _heard_ you on the phone with Auntie Jess telling her about how handsome Ky—”

 

“That’s enough Brody!”

 

The waiter, _Matt,_ or whatever the hell his name was, appeared at that moment and started passing out the drinks. He placed the wine bottle and two wine glasses on the table between Kylo and Rey.

 

“Ready to order?”

 

“Yes, we will start with the parmesan fries and the fried mozzarella while we wait for the meat lovers deep dish,” Kylo replied, slapping the menu closed and handing it over to the man.

 

“Great, I’ll put that right in for you.” The waiter left but not before winking at Rey.

 

Surely Rey wouldn’t get too upset if he punched Matt in the teeth.

 

“I don’t like that guy,” Brody sullenly remarked. At least Brody was on Kylo’s side. He had a feeling this little dude was trying to play matchmaker between him and Rey. It was rather amusing.

 

“Anyway,” Rey spoke. “You don’t have to take me out for my birthday Ben, it’s really not a big deal.”

 

“Oh, no. I won’t take ‘no’ for an answer. I already have the beginnings of a plan in my head,” Kylo insisted, tapping his temple to emphasize his point. “How about tomorrow night? I don’t have a game. Are you free?”

 

She bit her lip and then after a few moments of thinking it over, she agreed. Kylo smiled triumphantly while Brody fist pumped the air.

 

***

 

An hour later, they had eaten all of the appetizers and ate most of the pizza. The server had taken the leftovers back to the kitchen to have it boxed up for them to take home. When Matt came back to the table with the to go box and the check, he also had a large slice of chocolate cake with a lit candle. He placed the dessert right in front of Rey and wished her a happy birthday before dropping the check off on the table.

 

Kylo glared at him as Matt left.

 

“That was nice,” Rey commented, as she took a spoon and scooped up a fudgy piece of the chocolate cake. She moaned as she swallowed the bite down. Kylo felt his dick twitch in his trousers. _Fuck._ She was so obscene.

 

Rey handed Brody the other spoon and he started to dig into the dessert himself. Kylo watched with rapt attention. Rey gathered up another bite of the cake on her spoon and offered it to Kylo.

 

“Here, try this. It’s to die for.”

 

Kylo opened his mouth and let her feed him the cake. It could have been fucking baked beans for all he cared, he would have let her feed it to him.

 

“Good, right?” Rey asked.

 

“Mm, very moist,” Kylo stated.

 

As Rey brought the spoon back down to the cake and took another bite, Rey beamed at him. Kylo didn’t know how they all found room for dessert after eating so much food. He was going to regret this come later in the evening. Perhaps he could go for a run before bed.

 

Kylo opened the black check holder and placed two crisp $100 bills inside. It was more than enough to cover the meal and the wine plus a hefty tip. Even if _Matt_ couldn’t keep his eyes off of Rey. That hardly mattered when she had agreed to go on a date with _him._

 

***

 

The following evening, Kylo called Rey to let her know he would be picking her up for their date. He told Rey to bring her skates and to wear something comfortable. Rey gave Kylo her address and then they said their goodbyes.

 

Kylo drove over to Rey’s apartments. She lived in an older townhome style apartment that was close to Hoth Hockey rink. Kylo imagined it was also close to where Plutt lived. He knew Rey wanted to be as close to Brody as possible.

 

He knocked on the door and ran a hand through his hair. The door cracked open and a young woman with straight black hair and olive skin answered the door. _The fuck?_ Did he have the wrong apartment number?

 

The girl screeched as she threw the door open and pulled him inside. Kylo sputtered and looked around for help. _What the fuck? Was he being abducted by this fucking woman? Where was Rey?_

 

“You really are tall. Rey said you were tall but I figured it was just the hockey skates. Oh, I’m Rey’s roommate, Jessika.”

 

Kylo let out a breath as he smiled awkwardly at Jessika. “So um… Rey?” Kylo asked, like an utter imbecile. For some reason he suddenly couldn’t speak the English language.

 

“She will be right out. You can have a seat while you wait.”

 

Kylo walked over to the large leather couch and took a seat. The TV was turned on to a college hockey game. He looked around the room; the walls were covered with posters of different hockey teams. On the table beside the couch was a photo of a young Rey with a mites jersey on and smiling with her front teeth missing. He smiled at the photo. She was a damn cute little girl. Suddenly, he wondered what their children would look like. Dark hair with hazel eyes? He hoped they would get their mother’s ears and not his oversized one. There was a reason he grew his hair out long.

 

 _What the fuck!_ Why was he imagining Rey having his children? They only just met. Kylo never even wanted children.

 

“Hey!” Rey’s soft voice called to him. He looked up to see her wearing jeans and tennis shoes with a First Order jersey.

 

Kylo put the picture down and stood up, wiping his hands on his pants, nervously.

 

“Hey, you look— amazing.”

 

“Thanks,” Rey replied, smiling shyly. “I hope Jessika didn’t frighten you. She can be kind of intense.”

 

“Hey, I heard that!” Jessika yelled from kitchen.

 

Kylo chuckled as he walked over to Rey and placed his hand on her lower back. That’s when he noticed she was not only wearing a First Order jersey, but she was wearing one of _his_ jerseys.

 

Kylo ran this hand up the length of her spine until his fingers smoothed over the soft stitches that made out his chosen last name. He leaned into her, letting his lips brush the shell of her ear as he whispered…

 

“It suits you.”

 

He could have sworn he felt Rey shiver. He smoothed his hand back down to her lower back and started to guide her out the door. Rey grabbed her purse and her hockey skates from the bench beside the door and quickly waved goodbye to Jessika.

 

***

 

Kylo drove Rey towards the First Order arena and parked in the empty parking lot. He popped the trunk to his Tie Silencer before getting out of the car. He walked over to the other side just as Rey started to climb out. He offered Rey his hand and she took it as he lifted her out of the shiny black sports car.

 

Rey was the one to interlace their fingers, as he closed the door to the car and pulled her along with him towards the trunk. He grabbed his hockey bag and slung it over his shoulder.

 

“You know, we aren’t allowed in the arena after hours. Are we breaking and entering, Ben?” Rey pointed out with a hint of concern.

 

“Nah, don’t worry about it, Rey. Snoke encourages me to show up after hours to practice on ice drills on my own. As long as I zamboni the ice before I leave, we’re good.”

 

Rey stopped and tugged on his hand.

 

“How often are you training, Ben? Do you give your body the proper rest it needs between workouts?”

 

“It’s not a big deal, Rey. Snoke has high expectations, that’s all. You don’t need to worry.”

 

He walked them towards the back entrance of the arena, typing in the security code to unlock the doors and bypass the alarm. They walked to the ice and Kylo dropped his bag down on the ramp as he made his way over to the technician room that housed the switches for the lights. He set it on the dim setting with the red and white strobe lights that the arena used when the teams were first welcomed out onto the ice.

 

By the time he returned to the bench, Rey was already lacing up her skates. Kylo walked over to his bag and pulled out his freshly laundered practice jersey and his skates. He sat down next to Rey as he tied his own skates.

 

“So what? You brought me here to skate?” Rey challenged.

 

Kylo opened the door and stepped out onto the ice. It felt like coming home for him.

 

“Come on, Rey. I know you want to skate out here,” Kylo smirked.

 

She rolled her eyes playfully before standing and making her way over to the door. She skated out to where Kylo was standing and he reached out for her once more. His hand was bare as he held it out for her, beseechingly.

 

 _Let me give this to you,_ Kylo thought. _Let me give you everything._

 

Her beautiful hazel eyes took in his hand and then snapped up to look into his own gaze. Rey swallowed once before reaching out for him and letting her fingertips graze over his own. Then she interlaced their fingers and a warmth spread through his body.

 

In a moment he felt as if he could see their future. A life with Rey by his side. It was something that he wanted desperately. Hope but above all else… belonging.

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to my hockey betas Checktheholonet and SageMcMae. Love you guys!


	5. Chapter 5

* * *

 

Hand in hand, Kylo skated with Rey by his side. Her hand was warm against his own. Their fingers interlaced as they glided across the ice. There was something about her that was mesmerizing. Kylo had never met anybody like Rey before and he had a feeling no one would compare to her. 

 

“Talk to me,” Kylo insisted. 

 

“What do you want to talk about?” Rey asked. 

 

Kylo put his hand on Rey’s hips as they skidded to a stop in center ice. He looked down at her face and lost himself in her sparkling hazel eyes. 

 

“Tell me everything. I want to know everything about you, Rey.” 

 

She bit her lower lip before wrapping her arms around his neck and pressing a kiss to his cheek. The warmth of her lips against his skin was intoxicating. Rey grabbed his hand and skated over towards the bench. 

 

Once there, Kylo grabbed Rey’s waist once again and lifted her up onto the wall. She sat down and he put his hands on either side of her hips as he looked down at her. 

 

“When I was about five years old, I was taken out of my parents’ custody. They were alcoholics and chose the bottle over their little girl. I was put into foster care and for many years I hoped they would try to get better and come back for me. I thought they were sick and once they got help— they would want me. But sadly, that wasn’t the case.”

 

Kylo’s heart broke for the woman in front of him. Despite her past, she was still strong. He thought of Rey’s parents and how they practically threw away a  _ child _ . It made his chest swell with anger. 

 

“For the longest time I wondered what was wrong with me. Why they didn’t love me? Wasn’t I good enough?” 

 

“Oh, no. No, no. Rey, they threw you away like trash because  _ they  _ were the problem. You were just a child.  _ Nothing _ is wrong with you. To me… you are perfect.”

 

Rey smiled weakly. She wiped a tear from her cheek and reached up to brush away an errant curl from Kylo’s eyes.

 

“I know. But...sometimes it’s still hard. I see Brody and I know he needs me. I love him like he is my own. He’s part of my family. Knowing the way I feel for him, I realize it wasn’t my fault that my parents left me. Yet, it still affects me.” 

 

“I can relate,” Kylo stated. “Not in the way that you think. My parents… well, they tried to be good. My mother was always too busy to spend any time with me. And my dad; I don’t think he was ever ready to be a father. He didn’t understand me. I grew up with a lot of turbulent emotions and pent-up rage.” 

 

“My parents argued a lot and most of it was about me— their troubled child.” Kylo said wistfully. “Hockey was the only thing that kept me balanced. It let me get out my aggression in a healthy way. As I got older, I overheard my parents arguing about me. I was 15 at the time. The next thing I knew I was being shipped off to Manitoba to live with my uncle. 

 

It was good for me there. I got a lot of experience in hockey and that’s where I started my career. My uncle tried his best. He was the person that I looked to as a parent and it was just thrust upon him. So I can’t blame him for being distant with me. I was looking for acceptance in the wrong place. I’ve always felt alone and unwanted.” 

 

Rey looked at her hands in her lap. 

 

“And now… how do you feel now?” she asked. 

 

“Snoke made me feel like I was valuable and I sought after his approval, but that quickly turned into something else. Now, I can’t stand the prick.” Kylo grimaced. “But I owe him a lot. He was the one to mold me into the player that I am.”

 

“Ben, you don’t even see what he does to you. It’s not healthy.”

 

Kylo  _ did  _ know. It didn’t stop him from accepting the abuse. Deep down, he felt it was all he deserved. 

 

Rey carded her fingers through his hair as she sighed. 

 

“You know, I have my friends and I have Brody, but all my life I’ve felt so lost and alone. It seems I can never find my place in all of this.” 

 

Kylo cupped Rey’s face in his hand, brushing his thumb along the apple of her cheek. 

 

“You’re not alone.” 

 

“Neither are you,” Rey replied. 

 

_ Damnit.  _ The way she was looking at him right now… he wanted nothing more than to close the distance between them and capture her lips. God, this woman was perfect and it broke his heart to see her so broken. Fuck, if he didn’t want to heal her and crush every last person that hurt her. 

 

She was looking up at him with those doe eyes and Kylo rested his forehead against her own, just breathing her in. He closed his eyes and groaned out her name. That’s when he felt her lips against his own, stealing the breath from his lungs. 

 

It took him a moment to realize what was happening. Rey was kissing him.  _ She _ was actually kissing  _ him _ . He cradled Rey’s head in his large palms and deepened the kiss, tenderly licking at the seam of her mouth, begging for entrance.  

 

Rey opened for him and Kylo swallowed her moans. He ran his hands up and down the expanse of her back as she met him eagerly with drugging, wet kisses. He pulled her closer to him, standing between her splayed thighs as his tongue slid against her own. 

 

Kylo shoved a hand up the back of her jersey and traced his fingertips over her spine through the fabric of her camisole. His other hand rested on her thigh as she hooked her legs around his waist. 

 

Kylo lifted her off of the wall and cupped her ass with his palms. Slowly, he started to skate towards the glass. He pressed Rey up against the boards and kissed her again, nibbling at her bottom lip. 

 

At that exact moment his phone started to ring. Without breaking their kiss, Kylo reached into his back pocket and silenced his phone. Rey moaned against his mouth and started to kiss down his jaw, rocking her hips against his own. 

 

Then his damn phone went off again. 

 

“What the  _ fuck _ ?” Kylo growled. 

 

He silenced the phone once more, cupping Rey’s face in his hands and kissing her on the nose. 

 

“I’m sorry. Where were we?” 

 

That incessant ringtone started up again.Kylo ripped his phone out of his back pocket and answered it without looking at the number. 

 

“What?” Kylo yelled. 

 

“Kylo Ren,” Snoke’s smarmy voice crackled over the line. “You know I do not appreciate when you ignore my calls. What could possibly be keeping you so occupied at this time?” 

 

“Snoke. I uh. Well I’m practicing at the arena. Just as you suggested I do.” 

 

“I must say, I am impressed. I assumed you would be sticking your dick in that community relations slut.” 

 

Kylo winced and looked up at Rey. She could clearly hear every word. Rey was looking at him with a furrowed brow and her her lips pinched. Fuck, he needed to get rid of Snoke and fast. 

 

“I… I’ve got to go,” Kylo whimpered, hanging up on Snoke and burying his face in Rey’s neck.  

 

He was at a loss for words. Kylo didn’t know how to comfort her when she heard first heard the misogynistic insults Snoke spewed. It pained him to hear Snoke’s sickening thoughts spoke aloud, and Kylo was even more ashamed he hadn’t said anything to counter them. 

 

“Well, he’s a right asshole,” Rey huffed in her cute little accent. 

 

Kylo chuckled against her neck. “That’s a fucking understatement.” 

 

He pulled away from her neck and gazed into her eyes. “I’m sorry, Rey. About what he said. For not telling him to shut the fuck up.” 

 

He gently dropped Rey back down onto her skates and she just shook her head at him. 

 

“It’s fine, Ben. Believe me, I’ve heard a lot worse where I grew up.” 

 

Her statement didn’t make him feel any better. 

 

“It’s getting kind of late, want to help me drive the zamboni?” Kylo winked. 

 

Rey’s bright sunny smile returned as she nodded at him eagerly. 

 

“I’ve always wanted to drive the zamboni.” 

 

Kylo skated to the bench and took his skates off, telling Rey he would be back with the zamboni momentarily. He watched as Rey made her way to the bench and started trading her skates out for her tennis shoes. 

 

***

 

Kylo drove the zamboni out on the ice and parked just in front of the bench. He climbed down and gingerly shuffled across the ice to retrieve Rey. He held her hand as they walked carefully back to the zamboni. 

 

Kylo took the seat behind the steering wheel and patted his lap. 

 

“Climb on,” he smirked. 

 

Rey rolled her eyes playfully before climbing up onto the zamboni and sitting her perfect peachy ass on top of his lap. He wrapped an arm around her waist and turned the ignition. 

 

“Alright, now I’m going to let you steer us.” Kylo stated. 

 

She placed her hands on the steering wheel as Kylo pressed on the gas pedal. It was hard for him to concentrate with her ass pressed against his crotch. Every cell in his body was screaming to touch her, to run his hand up beneath her jersey and cup one of her perky breasts in the palm of his hand. 

 

_ Fuck.  _ If he kept thinking about that his cock was going to rise to attention. That’s the last thing that he wanted to do right now… poke her ass with his goddamn boner. 

 

_ Think about something else. Hux’s scowling face. That would do it.  _

 

Kylo tightened his arm around Rey’s waist as she turned the steering wheel with ease. They cleaned the ice in comfortable silence. Kylo enjoyed having Rey in his arms, listening to the steady hum of the zamboni beneath them. 

 

Everything about this moment centered him. He had  _ his  _ girl on his lap, surrounded by everything that brought him comfort. This arena— and being on the ice. 

 

After they had finished, Kylo instructed Rey to steer the zamboni off the ice and back into the tunnel. She jumped off his lap and once again had that bright smile on her face that brought him to his knees. 

 

“Thank you for that,” Rey gushed. 

 

Kylo climbed down from the zamboni and placed his hands on her hips.

 

“No problem,” Kylo replied. 

 

He stared down at her in the darkness of the tunnel. Rey looped her arms around his neck and Kylo closed the distance, pressing a soft kiss to her lips. Rey’s fingers found their way into his hair as she tugged lightly. 

 

She pulled away to catch her breath and Kylo cupped her face with one hand, running his thumb over her bottom lip. 

 

“You are so beautiful. So perfect,” Kylo mused. 

 

Rey rose up on her toes and kissed the corner of his mouth. 

 

“It’s getting late,” she replied. 

 

“Yeah, let me take you home,” Kylo answered. 

 

They gathered their belongings and made their way out of the arena. Kylo set the alarm once more. He reached over and grabbed Rey’s hand, interlacing their fingers as they walked towards his car. Kylo opened the door for Rey and made his way around to the driver’s seat. He couldn’t remember a time in his life when he had felt more at peace than in this moment with Rey. He wanted to spend every minute of the rest of his life with this amazing woman. 

 

***

 

Snoke watched from his parked car as Kylo drove off with that little whore from community relations. Annoyance coursed through him as he watched his prized defenseman getting distracted by a warm cunt. 

 

It would seem a reminder was in order. Snoke would show Kylo the punishment for his transgressions. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to my betas SageMcMae and Checktheholonet!


	6. Chapter 6

* * *

 

Kylo closed the door to his hotel room and threw his bag down on the floor by the bed. He rubbed his face as he let out an exhausted groan. 

 

The First Order was on an out of town stint. He would be gone for almost two weeks while they played the teams on the west coast. Kylo already missed Rey. A few kisses on the ice wasn’t enough. He wanted more. 

 

Kylo had to admit that he missed the Rebels mite team as well. Especially Brody. When Kylo’s western conference trip was finished, he would be getting back into town on a Friday night. The following day Kylo had set up a jamboree for the local mites teams. He couldn’t wait to present his Rebels’ with their personalized jerseys. Kylo didn’t know how he had kept it a secret for this long. Even Rey was none the wiser. 

 

Kylo walked into the adjoining bathroom and started the shower. He didn’t know what had crawled up Snoke’s ass, but his coach was conditioning him into exhaustion. A nice hot water would feel great on his aching muscles. 

 

The shower stall was already getting steamy and Kylo quickly rid himself of his sweats. They had on ice practice earlier at the Imperial’s arena. It was strange for Kylo to walk through the arena and see posters of his grandfather gracing the walls. 

 

After their on ice practice, Snoke let the others go out for dinner but for whatever reason he made Kylo work out in the hotel gym for three hours. He didn’t know what he had done to piss Snoke off this time but it was starting to wear down on him. 

 

Kylo slid the glass door open and stepped under the spray. The hot water rained down over his body and he immediately started to feel the tension in his shoulders relax. 

 

_ Fuck.  _ His body ached. Kylo leaned his head against the cool tile of the shower and let out a groan as the water cascaded down his back. 

 

He raised his head and grabbed the bar of soap and started to lather it across his chest. He cleaned each of his arms and scrubbed his back. Kylo smoothed the bar of soap over his abdominals and then down each leg. 

 

He wondered what Rey was doing. Maybe she was showering as well. Now  _ that _ was a lovely distraction. His cock twitched at the image of a soaped up Rey standing beneath the shower. 

 

His cock rose to attention, hardening at the mere thought of Rey naked.  _ Fuck it.  _ He needed a release. Kylo grasped his cock and started to stroke himself. 

 

Kylo leaned forward and braced his hand against the tile as he started to rub himself quickly. 

 

_ He imagined Rey standing beneath the shower with him, her gorgeous tits perky with soap streaming between the valley of her breasts. Her nipples would be rosey and peaked.  _

 

_ He would lean down and take one of those stiff little nipples between his lips and suck, letting his large palms smooth down her slick back until he was cupping that perfect peachy ass.  _

 

_ She would moan out his name as she writhed against his erection. Kylo would grab his aching length and guide it to her sopping wet pussy.  _

 

_ Slowly, he would thrust into her tight cunt.  _

 

_ “Fuck baby, you’re so tight. Perfect for me… like you were made for me.”  _

 

_ “Oh, Kylo. You have no idea how long I’ve wanted to ride your cock.”  _

 

Kylo stoked his length, circling his thumb over the sensitive head of his cock. This was quickly becoming his favorite fantasy. 

 

_ Rey would take his dick so well. He would pound into her relentlessly as her breasts pressed against his chest. Her nipples would brush against his skin so enticingly.  _

 

“Fuck!” Kylo growled as ropes of his spend painted the black tiled walls of the shower. He breathed deeply as he came down from the aftershocks of his orgasm. 

 

His eyes stung as he felt that all too familiar feeling of disgust at his actions. The ecstasy of his climax was always followed by the feeling of emptiness and regret. He wondered not for the first time… what was wrong with him?

 

***

 

Why did they always lose heavily during their away game stint? It was starting to get frustrating. It resulted in Snoke screaming his head off at them every chance he got.

 

They were now at the tail end of the away trip. Kylo checked into his hotel and pulled out his laptop. 

 

He surfed the Internet for a little while before taking about his phone. Kylo pulled up the contact for Rey and started typing out a message. 

 

**Hey sniper**

 

Bossy Brunette : Why do you insist on calling me that? 

 

**That I can not disclose**

 

Bossy Brunette: What are you up to? 

 

**Bored. Missing you.**

 

Bossy Brunette : Yeah, well. I kinda miss you too. 

 

**FaceTime?**

 

He waited for her reply, but instead of texting his phone started to light up signaling an incoming FaceTime call. Kylo’s laptop was still open and the call was coming through on that device as well. He clicked the button to connect the call. 

 

Rey’s image lit up his screen. She looked gorgeous in her gray camisole and pajama pants. Her face was bare of makeup and she looked more beautiful than he remembered. Kylo loved the way she looked without makeup. He wanted to wake up next to her, looking just like that. 

 

“Hey,” Rey broke the silence, brushing her hair out of her eyes. 

 

“Hey sniper,” Kylo couldn’t help but to let the endearment slip off his tongue. His little snow angel. 

 

“Brody and I have been watching your games,” Rey said with a smirk.

 

Kylo groaned and ran his palm down his face. 

 

“We are really blowing it this week.”

 

“I think your coach needs to take a sedative. He looked like he was going to have an aneurysm.”

 

“Fuck baby, can we not talk about my dickhole coach?” 

 

“Right. I’m sorry Ben.” 

 

“Don’t apologize. You have nothing to apologize for. Just let me look at you.”

 

She blushed and bit her lower lip. Kylo wanted nothing more than to reach through the computer screen and touch her face. Why did they have to be on other sides of the country? 

 

“So my flight lands tomorrow night. Will I get to see you?” Kylo asked. 

 

“Ben!” Rey whined. “You know that I will pick you up from the airport right? Brody would wring my neck if I left you to take a cab home.” 

 

“Mmhm. Brody would be upset, huh?” Kylo teased. 

 

“Shut up, Benny boy.” 

 

“I love it when you talk dirty.” 

 

“Alright you overgrown tree on skates. Switch off!” 

 

She laid back on her pillows, rolling to her side and resting her phone in front of her. 

 

“You must be tired. It’s what? One in the morning over there?” 

 

Rey yawned and nodded her head. 

 

“Go to sleep, sniper. I’ll see you tomorrow.” 

 

“Goodnight, Ben,” Rey replied with another yawn. 

 

The call ended and Kylo closed his laptop. He turned the light off by the bed and crawled beneath the covers. He was falling hard for Rey and it scared him shitless. 

 

***

 

The flight back home was uneventful. Kylo was lucky enough to be seated next to his defensive linemate, Wren Duncan. 

 

Kylo put his earbuds in a closed his eyes. He couldn’t wait to get back in town so he could see Rey again. 

 

As the plane landed, his teammates all started to unbuckle and gather their carry on luggage. Kylo turned his phone on and smiled at the text that popped up. 

 

Sniper : Have a safe flight. See you soon! 

 

Yeah, he had changed her name from Bossy Brunette to Sniper. Sniper was more fitting for his feisty girl. 

 

Kylo grinned and texted back quickly that they had just landed before shoving the phone into the front pocket of his hoodie. 

 

He impatiently waited for the plane to unload. Finally, his team started to clear out of first class and he rushed out to the concourse. 

 

Goddamn he had never felt so anxious in his entire life. Kylo had spent many years traveling out of town for away games and never once did he feel as homesick as he did at this moment. 

 

He rounded the corner and took the escalator down to baggage claim. Looking through the crowds of people, Kylo saw Rey standing off to the side, holding the strap of her purse as she looked around nervously. 

 

Kylo smiled as he headed straight for her. He only had eyes for Rey, everybody else in the airport faded into the background. 

 

“Kylo!” Somebody called out to him. 

 

He looked to the side and grimaced.  _ Bazine.  _ What was she doing here? Kylo gave her a two finger wave and hurriedly walked towards Rey. 

 

Bazine had other ideas… 

 

“Kylo! 

 

The ice girl for First Order crashed into him, wrapping her arms around his waist. 

 

“What the fuck, Bazine?” Kylo snarled. 

 

He looked over at Rey and saw the look of hurt on her face. She quickly turned and started running away. 

 

“Get off of me,” Kylo growled as he grabbed Bazine’s hands and pushed her away. 

 

“Snoke told me to pick you up. Come on Kylo, you know I can show you a good time.” 

 

“I said no before and I’m not changing my mind. Go give Hux a blow job. God knows he needs the release.” 

 

Kylo successfully disentangled himself from Bazine’s hold and chased after Rey.  _ Fuck _ she was fast. 

 

He dodged people as he tried to catch up with Rey but she had quickly disappeared out of sight. Kylo pulled out his phone and called Rey’s number. It went straight to voicemail. 

 

“Fuck!” Kylo yelled. 

 

He felt arms wrap around his waist and he quickly looked over his shoulder to see Bazine standing there. 

 

“Fuck off, Bazine. For fuck’s sake. This is pathetic.” 

 

“Come on, I only want to give you a ride home. My car is parked in the lot.” 

 

Kylo glared at her. He didn’t like that his coach had asked Bazine here. That was some next level bullshit from Snoke. 

 

“Not interested.” Kylo said. 

 

He walked to the baggage claim terminal and waited for his luggage. He pulled out his phone and tried to call Rey again but she didn’t answer. He sent her a text. 

 

**Sniper, please call me.**

 

He waited for a response but there was none. Sighing, Kylo called for an Uber and got his luggage. 

 

Kylo waited at arrivals for the Uber. Once he got inside he blinked a few times before speaking to the driver. 

 

“Can I change my destination? I need to go to 2200 Jakku Street.” 

 

The driver changed the address and charged Kylo’s account for the difference in mileage. 

 

“Thank you.” Kylo answered. 

 

He thought back to that look on Rey’s face and he knew he had seen that look before on his own face. It was a look of abandonment. A look of rejection. Kylo had that look on his face when his parents sent him away to his uncle Luke. He had worn that look when Luke gave up on him. 

 

Fuck this. He wasn’t going to let Rey believe he had anything to do with that crazy ice bitch. He wasn’t a man whore that fucked around with puck bunnies. 

 

Rey needed to know that she was special. She was different and she was worthy. Hell, how was he even worthy of  _ her? _

 

He tapped his foot on the floor of the car as the Uber weaved through traffic. Damnit! 

 

He continued to text Rey, calling her and getting her voicemail time and time again. He arrived at Rey’s apartment and grabbed his luggage quickly before running up the stairs. 

 

He knocked on the door repetitively and there was no answer. He knocked again and still… nothing. 

 

Where was she? Where was her roommate? 

 

Kylo let his body slide down the door as he sat on the ground, leaning against the frame. 

 

He would wait. Kylo would wait all night if he had to. Because Rey was worth it. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to SageMcMae for beta-ing!!!


	7. Chapter 7

* * *

 

Rey was sitting at the bar with Jessika as she recounted the scene at the airport. The second she saw that puck bunny with her grimy hands all over  _ her  _ Ben.  _ No, he isn’t mine.  _ Rey had done what she had always done best. She ran. 

 

“Did you at least give him a chance to explain?” Jessika pressed. 

 

“No, I ran out of there, Jess. I saw the look on his face when that tart grabbed onto him. He looked… uncertain, nervous even. I’m not anybody’s flavor of the week.” 

 

“But you just said it yourself, Rey. You didn’t give him a chance to explain. Perhaps it wasn’t the way it seemed. I saw the way he looked at you Rey. That wasn’t a man who strings women along. He’s smitten with you.”

 

Jessika had a point. But Rey was scared. She was scared to admit what she felt anything for Ben. Rey had a lot on her plate and she needed to concentrate on getting custody of Brody. Her brother came first before anybody else and this was just a reminder to keep herself in line. 

 

And Ben… he would just get tired of her. She would be left behind and abandoned like she always had been. Plus, she couldn’t put Brody through that. Rey had to think about her brother. About the pain he was afflicted with as he was passed around from home to home, never having a steady household and missing his father.

 

“I don’t want you to throw away a chance at happiness because you are scared,” Jessika said. 

 

Rey drank the rest of her beer and gave Jessika a half smile. 

 

“I know. I’ll talk to him.” 

 

***

 

Rey and Jessika took an Uber back to their apartment. They walked up the steps, laughing in their drunken state. It was somewhere between three and four in the morning. 

 

Jessika was holding onto Rey’s arm as they made their way to their apartment. Rey jumped at the sight of Ben slumped against their door with his eyes closed. 

 

Rey’s heart dropped at the sight of him. It was obvious that he had been there all night. 

 

Jessika released Rey’s arm and she walked forward, crouching down beside Ben and cupping his face with her hands. 

 

“Ben.” 

 

His eyes fluttered open and he lunged forward, pressing his lips to her own. 

 

“Why did you run away?” Ben asked, looking concerned and tired. 

 

Jessika cleared her throat and motioned towards the door. 

 

“I’m going to go inside and go to bed. I’ll see you in the morning, Rey.” 

 

Ben shuffled out of the way and Jess let herself inside their apartment. Once they were alone, Rey looked into Ben’s warm brown eyes and sighed. 

 

“I’m sorry. I got scared.” 

 

“She means nothing to me. Nothing has ever happened between us. I would never do anything that stupid. I would never hurt you, Rey.” 

 

“Come on,” Rey said, “let’s go inside.” 

 

*** 

 

Kylo didn’t miss the way Rey swayed on her feet as she brought him inside her apartment. Was she… was she drunk? 

 

He dropped his luggage by the couch as she pulled him into her bedroom. Once inside, she started rooting around in her dresser and grabbed some pajamas. 

 

“I’m going to get changed and then we can talk,” Rey informed him. 

 

Kylo sat down on the edge of Rey’s bed and rubbed his eyes. He needed to tell her about Snoke. He needed to open up to her about everything that Snoke had put him through; both the mental and physical abuse. It was starting to eat away at him. 

 

Rey walked back into the bedroom after having changed into her pajamas and taken her makeup off. She looked beautiful. 

 

She sat down beside him on the bed and grabbed his shaking hands. 

 

“Ben, I’m not a perfect person. I have a lot of issues and one of those is abandonment. Sometimes I run off in order to protect myself, to make sure that I won’t get hurt again.”

 

“I would never hurt you, Rey. I care for you very much.” 

 

“I care for you too, Ben. But all of this did make me think. I really like you and I want to see where this goes between us. But maybe she should start out as friends?” 

 

“Friends?” He wanted to be more than friends. Kylo wanted to court this woman and show her off to the world. He wanted everybody to know that she belonged with him. And yet, if she wanted to start out at friends… well he would take whatever he could get, as long as he could have her in his life. 

 

“Friends that kiss?” Ben smirked, seeing how far he could push his luck. 

 

Rey laughed out loud and it was one of the most beautiful sights Kylo had ever witnessed. 

 

“Perhaps. But, not in front of Brody. I don’t want to get his hopes up. Do you understand?” 

 

“Yeah, yeah I get that. I’m sorry, Rey. I’m sorry about all of this.” 

 

“I’m sorry too.” She yawned and curled up on her bed. 

 

“Well, I’m going to call a cab and head home. I’ll see you tomorrow at the jamboree?”

 

Rey sat up and looked at him with wide but tired eyes. 

 

“It’s three in the morning, just stay the night, Ben.” 

 

Kylo nodded and then brushed his hand through his hair. 

 

“I’ll sleep on the couch.” 

 

“No, you don’t have to. I mean you could sleep here.” Rey offered. 

 

Kylo shook his head and leaned over to press a kiss to her temple. 

 

“I’ll sleep on the couch, Rey. Goodnight.” 

 

***

 

Kylo woke up with a sore neck and aching legs. The small couch hadn’t been the most comfortable in the world, that was for sure. He opened his eyes and jumped at the sight of Jessika standing in front of him, sipping her coffee. 

 

“Jesus fuck!You scared me.”

 

“Rey is still sleeping off her hangover. I just wanted to talk to you myself before she gets up.”

 

“Um, okay?” Kylo mumbled. 

 

“Are you serious about her or are you just stringing her along?”

 

“I care about Rey a lot. I’m very serious about her, Jess.” 

 

Jessika took a moment to study him before nodding. 

 

“Good. Because if you hurt her… I’ll kick you ass. I don’t care if you are a hockey player.”

 

“I believe you.” Kylo answered. 

 

Jessika smirked before walking away. Kylo pulled out his phone and sent a text to his father, asking him to meet Kylo at Hoth Hockey rink before the jamboree was set to start. Kylo couldn’t wait to see the looks on the kids faces when they got their jerseys. 

 

He rummaged through his bag until he found a change of clothes. It wouldn’t be too long from now that he’d have to leave for the hockey rink, stopping off at his apartment to leave his luggage. 

 

Rey walked out of the bedroom, rubbing her eyes as she yawned. 

 

“Morning beautiful,” Kylo greeted her. 

 

Rey walked over to him and wrapped her arms around his waist, giving him a tight hug. 

 

“How did you sleep on the couch?” Rey smirked. 

 

“It was fine.” Kylo answered as he rubbed the back of his neck. “So I’m going to head out. I need to go to my apartment before I get to Hoth Hockey. So I’ll see you there?” 

 

Rey rose up onto the tips of her toes and pressed a kiss to the corner of his mouth. 

 

“I’ll see you there, Ben.” 

 

***

 

When Kylo got back to his apartment he took a shower and dressed in his training gear and an Under Armor shirt. He packed his hockey bag in the back of his car and drove to the rink. When Kylo arrived, he saw his father leaning over as he pulled out jerseys from his trunk. Kylo walked across the parking lot with his bag slung over his shoulder to help out his father. 

 

“Wow, these look great,” Kylo admired the printed jerseys. 

 

They were orange with white outlines making the jersey reminiscent of a flight suit. The symbol on the chest was that of Brody’s father’s squadron. Kylo flipped the jersey over and ran a hand over the name ironed onto the back. 

 

“This is incredible. Thank you.” 

 

“So I uh…” Han brushed his hand through his hair nervously. “I had one made for you.” 

 

Han tossed the jersey to Kylo. He caught it and held it up to his chest and then flipped it over to look at the name.  _ Solo  _ was inscribed on the back of the jersey and for some reason he liked that is didn’t read  _ Ren. _

 

“Thanks.” Kylo replied, folding the jersey over his arm. “Want to help bring these into the locker room?”

 

“Sure thing, son.” 

 

Kylo grabbed one of the boxes or jerseys and placed his on top. Han grabbed the other box and they walked into towards the entrance of the hockey rink in a comfortable silence. 

 

***

 

The receptionist working the front desk at Hoth Hockey was the same woman from the first time Kylo had walked through the doors.  _ Kaydel,  _ he remembered. She hurried over to him and gave him a bright smile. 

 

“Hello Mr. Ren, you are here for the Jamboree? The Resistance Rebels have been assigned lockey room T5.”

 

“Thanks,” Kylo replied with enthusiasm. 

 

The woman, Kaydel, took it upon herself to escort them to the locker room. The short walk was spent with Kaydel batting her eyelashes at him and taking every opportunity she could to touch his arm. Kylo bit the inside of his cheek to stop himself from rudely snapping at her advances. 

 

Thankfully they arrived at the locker room and the receptionist made her way back to the front desk. Kylo rolled his eyes and slammed his back against the door, walking backwards with the box in his hand to hold the door open for his father. 

 

“Pretty girl,” Han remarked. “Seemed nice.” 

 

“Don’t care,” Kylo huffed. 

 

They walked over to the benches and Kylo put the box down at his feet. He took a seat and brushed his hair out of his eyes. His neck was still hurting from that terrible sleep on Rey’s couch. 

 

“I guess I’ll go find a seat. Do you know what side of the ice your kids will be on?” Han said. 

 

“Yeah, I have the schedule. They move around since we’re playing about five other teams. Here.” Kylo handed the sheet of paper with the schedule written down. “Keep it, I have another copy.” 

 

“Thanks,” Han replied. His father gave him one last look and then made his way out of the locker room. 

 

Kylo leaned his head back on the cement wall and closed his eyes, rubbing his temple as a headache was beginning to set in.

 

***

 

Kylo had laced his skates up and pulled his jersey on as he waited for the kids to arrive. The mites soon started to trickle in and each opened their hockey bags to start getting their gear on. Rey entered with Brody and rolled his bag next to where Kylo was sitting. 

 

Her eyes took in the jersey his was wearing and then dropped to the box of jerseys sitting on the locker room floor. Her mouth fell open in shock and she held her hand to her lips, lifting her eyes to meet Kylo’s once more. 

 

“I can’t believe you did this,” Rey gasped. 

 

“They deserve it,” Kylo replied. 

 

Rey took a seat beside him and wrapped her arms around his waist in a tight hug. 

 

“Thank you, Ben. You have no idea how much this will mean to them.” 

 

Kylo squeezed her tightly and smiled to himself. Now they would look like a real team. 

 

***

 

After Rey had left to find a seat in the stands, Kylo got the attention of the mites and stood up so they could see the jersey he was wearing. The kids squealed and hooted in excitement, gathering around Kylo like a mob of little gremlins. 

 

“Hold on, back up. There’s one for each of you,” Kylo chuckled. 

 

He handed out each of the jerseys and once they were all suited up, he had to smile at the look of his team. Kylo started to usher them out of the locker room and towards the section of the ice that they would be starting on. He opened the door to the benches and let the team file inside. Brody was the last to enter the bench and he threw himself against Kylo, hugging him around the waist. 

 

Kylo patted his helmet with his hockey glove. Brody looked up at him through the cage of his face mask and Kylo smiled down at him. 

 

“I know you made this jersey to remind me of my dad,” Brody said. 

 

Kylo felt his heart clench in his chest. It was true, he did design the jersey for Brody. Kylo put his hand on the back of Brody’s jersey, guiding him inside the bench and closing the door behind him. 

 

He watched Brody’s back as he walked over to sit beside his teammates, with the last name  _ Dameron _ ironed across the shoulders. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to my amazing beta Sage McMae!!!


	8. Chapter 8

* * *

The first team that the Resistance Rebels were playing against were the Scarif Sharks. Their coach was an older man named Krennic. Kylo gathered the Rebels together and gave them a pep talk before they took to the ice. 

 

“Remember, it’s about teamwork. Pass the puck when a teammate is open. But most of all… have fun.” 

 

The first shifters were brought out onto the ice. Kylo stood on the bench eyeing the other coach as the referee blew the whistle and dropped the puck. 

 

The Scarif Sharks were  _ big  _ kids. Kylo wondered if they met the age requirement for 8U mites hockey. The Rebels won the faceoff and the puck was passed down the boards. The Sharks stole the puck and carried it into their zone, shooting right through the goalie’s legs. 

 

“Damnit,” Kylo grunted under his breath. 

 

The team changed lines so Brody was out on the ice this time. Kylo glanced up and watched Rey as she stood in the stands with her hands on her waist. He smiled and then resumed watching the ice and his team. 

 

The Sharks won the faceoff this time and Brody went to work battling for the puck. He had just gotten possession of the puck when one of the Shark’s pushed him helmet first into the boards. Brody crumpled on the ice, holding his head. 

 

“Hey! Boarding!” Kylo shouted. 

 

The ref blew the whistle and Kylo jumped over the side of the bench, skating over to where Brody was still laying on the ice. He got down on his knees and patted Brody’s back. 

 

“Hey, buddy. You okay?” Kylo asked. 

 

Brody groaned but rolled onto his back and stared up at Kylo. 

 

“How many fingers?” Kylo asked as he held up his hand. 

 

“Three,” Brody answered before sitting up. 

 

“How’s your head?” 

 

“I’m okay, Kylo.” 

 

“You aren’t going to play for the rest of the period. I’m sorry, buddy.” 

 

“No! I’m fine Kylo, really.” Brody cried. “Please.” 

 

“Hey man, your sister will  _ kill _ me if I let you continue to play. Come on, I’ll help you off the ice and you can rest in the locker room until the next period,” Kylo offered. 

 

Brody looked like he was trying not to cry. Kylo helped him off the ice and guided him to the locker room. Rey was already waiting outside and grabbed Brody’s shoulders, pulling him in for a hug. 

 

“I’ve got to get back out there,” Kylo told her, brushing a hand through his hair. “If he’s feeling okay after the first period he can play again.” 

 

“Don’t worry, Ben. I’ve got this,” Rey responded. 

 

Kylo bit his lip and nodded before tapping Brody’s helmet with his glove. He reluctantly left Brody and Rey to head back towards the bench. His anger was rolling off of him in waves. Kylo glared across the rink to the coach of the Sharks. The devilish grin on Krennic’s face did not go unnoticed. 

 

The ref had called a penalty on the Shark’s player for boarding so the Rebels were on a powerplay. Knowing that Brody was in the locker room and could have potentially been badly injured made the thrill of being on the powerplay less invigorating. However, his team was counting on him. 

 

Kylo talked to the Rebels and sent them out with what he hoped was encouragement. 

 

***

 

Brody returned to the ice during the second period. Medical had cleared him and assured Kylo that Brody did not have a concussion. The Sharks continued to play dirty. After the second period wrapped up, Ben took the Rebels off the ice and ushered them into the locker room for a quick ten minute intermission. While he was holding the door open for the kids and steering them inside, he spotted Krennic speaking to the Shark’s star player. 

 

Kylo couldn’t hear what Krennic was saying to the boy, but the look on the kid’s face spoke volumes. It reminded Kylo of his days back in youth hockey when a coach didn’t have his best interests in mind. Coaches like Krennic only cared about winning. No matter what it did to the kids who were playing on the team. 

 

Kylo let out a sigh and closed the door to the locker room behind him. They had one more period of play before the end of the first game. The Sharks were ahead 7-2 and Kylo had the impression that the final period wasn’t going to go any smoother. 

 

***

 

The Rebels lost the first game against the Sharks. Kylo could tell his team was disappointed but he tried to encourage them the best he could. The Sharks were a travel hockey team which meant they played far more often than the Rebels were able to and they had been playing on a competitive level for quite some time. The fact that they were a travel hockey team and were playing against B-level mites was troubling to Kylo. There was something sketchy about the team, of that he was certain.

 

They won the following two games. Which brought the Rebels’ spirits back up. One of the teams they beat happened to be the 8U team affiliated with Hoth Hockey rink. Beating the home crowd seemed to give the Rebels a little fuel to their fire. 

 

The next game ended in a tie. The mites level for this jamboree did not do over time or sudden death so each team was awarded a point. The last game the Rebels were scheduled to play was once again versus the Scarif Sharks. Kylo rubbed a hand down his face and said a silent prayer to the hockey gods.  _ Do not let these kids get injured.  _

 

Brody was back on the ice and defending the puck magnificently. The little guy was skilled with stealing from the other team and passing to his teammates. 

 

In the final two minutes of play, the score was tied. Regardless of whether the Rebels won or lost, Kylo was proud of them. However, he would be lying if he didn’t want his team to make sushi out of those damn sharks. 

 

Krennic looked like he was having an aneurysm on the opposing bench. His face was red as he screamed at his team. Kylo folded his arms across his chest and rolled his eyes. He really hated coaches who behaved in such a manner. These were kids. It was supposed to be more about having fun than winning. 

 

The clock started to run down and the Sharks took possession of the puck. Brody was once again attempting to steal away the puck from the Sharks. The kid Kylo had noticed Krennic talking to earlier, elbowed Brody in the stomach and skated the puck into the zone, shooting and scoring as the seconds ticked by. 

 

Kylo was hollering at the ref from the bench but the man merely shrugged and called the game. The Sharks beat the Rebels by one goal. 

 

The teams met on the ice to congratulate each other on a job well done. After Kylo told each of the Sharks  _ good game _ , Krennic grabbed his hand and squeezed it tightly. Kylo glared at the older man as he bit the inside of his cheek to stop himself from cursing at him. 

 

“Kylo Ren. You know I once played alongside your grandfather,” Krennic leered at him. 

 

“Is that so?” Kylo replied, hardly caring for Krennic’s confession. 

 

“Those must be tough shoes to fill. How could a player like you ever compare to Vader?” 

 

Kylo clenched his fists at his sides. This idiot was spatting off his grandfather’s nickname and purposely goading Kylo into an argument. All of Kylo’s pent up aggression was ready to burst and he could feel the words on the tip of his tongue. He was about to open his mouth and curse the man out when he saw a flash of chestnut hair out of the corner of his eye. 

 

He gazed past Krennic to the glass. Rey was standing on the other side with her hand pressed flat against the clear barrier. Kylo skated over to her and put his hand over her own, smiling down at her as he leaned his head against the cool surface. 

 

After a moment, Kylo turned away from Rey and skated off the ice, joining the Rebels in the locker room. 

 

***

 

“There is nothing to be disappointed about in the way that you played today.” Kylo announced. “Some of the teams we played against today were travel teams. We almost beat the Sharks in our final game. That is something to be proud of.” 

 

The boys were drinking their gatorades and snacking on protein bars. They were smiling even though they had lost three out of the five games. Kylo really was proud of the way the boys had played. They could only improve from here on out. 

 

Kylo stood up and held his arms out for the team to huddle around him. Kylo put his hand in the middle of the huddle and had each of the Rebels do the same. 

 

“Alright, on three say ‘Go Rebels’. One, two, three— Go Rebels!” Kylo chanted with the echoing sound of his team’s voices. 

 

Kylo took his gear off and packed it all away in his bag. While he undressed, many of the Rebels trickled out of the locker room, leaving only Kylo and Brody behind. 

 

“How are you feeling?” Kylo asked. 

 

“I’m fine,” Brody answered with a smile. 

 

“We should probably get out there. I’m sure Rey is waiting for you.” 

 

“Are you sure she isn’t waiting for you?” Brody chuckled. 

 

Kylo’s mouth fell open. 

 

“No, Brody. We are just friends. That’s all,” Kylo answered.  _ I’ll take whatever she will give me. If friends is what Rey wants, then I will respect that,  _ he thought. 

 

Brody rolled his eyes and hefted his bag on his shoulder. 

 

“She likes you and you like her,” Brody said. “She gets scared Kylo. Just remind her that she’s not alone. That’s all she needs to hear.” 

 

Kylo bit his lip and nodded once. He had to admit, Brody was wise beyond his years. 

 

They walked together out of the locker room to find Rey leaning up against the wall and a few feet down Han was standing awkwardly with his hands in his pockets. 

 

“Hey,” Kylo addressed Rey. He pulled her into a hug and kissed her temple. Friends kissed each other on the temple, right? 

 

Her cheeks blushed adorably and Kylo looked over his shoulder to where his father was standing. 

 

“Uh, Rey,” Kylo started. “This is my father Han.” 

 

Rey’s face brightened as she offered Han her hand. Han took her hand in his and shook it, smiling at her roguishly. 

 

“Rey, that’s a pretty name,” Han greeted her. 

 

Kylo groaned and clapped his hand on his father’s back. 

 

“Leave her alone, Dad. Rey is helping me with my image. I don’t need you scaring her off.” 

 

Rey giggled before replying, “It’s nice to meet you. Ben has been such a wonderful influence on the Rebels.” 

 

“Yeah, I was surprised when my son came into my shop asking for jerseys for a mites team. I can see now why he was so adamant about getting the jerseys done correctly,” Han smirked as he took in Rey’s flushed face. 

 

“Oh-kay. That’s enough,” Kylo drawled, pulling his father away from Rey and Brody. “Rey, I’ll talk to you later. Brody— good job today.” 

 

Kylo escorted his father out into the chilly night time air. He walked briskly to his car with Han at his heels. 

 

“I can see why you didn’t care about that pretty blonde who was practically throwing herself at you,” Han remarked. 

 

“What the hell are you talking about?” Kylo groaned. 

 

“Son, I know what a man in love looks like. And I see the way  you look at that young woman. You are in love with her, aren’t you?” 

 

Kylo popped his trunk and threw his hockey bag inside. He turned to look at his father and didn’t offer him an answer. 

 

“Just be careful, Ben. I don’t want to see you get hurt,” Han advised before he turned to get inside his own car. 

 

Kylo slammed the trunk shut and climbed into the driver’s seat. He stared out the window at nothing in particular as he thought of what his father had said. 

 

_ “You are in love with her, aren’t you.”  _

 

“Yes, I am,” Kylo said out loud in the seclusion of his car. At least here he could be honest with himself. 

 

He had fallen in love with Rey. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to my beta Sage McMae!


	9. Chapter 9

* * *

 

A few days had passed since the jamboree. Kylo had texted Rey periodically, not wanting to overwhelm her or scare her off now that they had decided to be  _ friends. _ Kylo thought back to what Brody had mentioned about Rey being scared and pushing people away so she wouldn't get hurt. 

 

Cleary he needed to prove to Rey how serious he actually was about her. He was in love with her. And he hoped that she felt the same way about him. 

 

The weekend brought another out of town stint in his schedule with First Order. What he had planned was risky, but he wanted to show Rey how deeply he wanted her. Every part of her and every facet of her life.

 

So Kylo picked up his phone and called her. He waited as the line connected and then she answered with her cute British accent. 

 

“Hello?”

 

“Hey Rey.” 

 

“Ben, hi!”

 

“So, um. I wanted to invite you and Brody to the game in Crait.” 

 

“Oh, that’s a few hours away.”

 

“Yes, you don’t have to worry about that. I will buy you plane tickets and reserve a hotel room. It’s no problem at all.” 

 

“Ben, I can’t— I… it’s too much.” 

 

“We’re friends, Rey. Please let me do this for you. I want you both there.”

 

She was silent on the other end of the phone for a moment before she let out a breathy sigh. 

 

“Okay. Alright we will go. Brody will be over the moon about this.” 

 

“Great! I’ll email over the flight and hotel reservations. And hey, listen, do you want to get coffee?”

 

Rey giggled into the receiver, “Ben! We are friends. That sounds like a date.” 

 

“Friends get coffee. Friends get coffee all the time. Totally not a date, Rey. If I were asking you on a date, I’d be asking you to come to the charity event at the end of the month.” 

 

He paused as he let her digest what he had just said. His cheeks flushed when he continued, “Do you want to be my date to the charity event?” 

 

There was something that told Kylo that she wouldn’t say no to a charity event. It was obvious, with how Rey and Brody grew up, how she felt about programs which gave to the needy. And if he were honest, he really wanted Rey to be there for him. Kylo wasn’t good in social situations and he always felt calmer when Rey was by his side. 

 

“I… I have to think about it,” Rey offered. “I want to say yes, but I’m just not sure.” 

 

“Take all the time you need, Rey. I won’t go with anybody else but you. I’m not trying to guilt you into going— I’m merely being honest. I’m either going with you or I’ll go alone.”

 

“I don’t want you to go alone,” Rey exclaimed. “I know all about being alone.”

 

“Well, you’re not alone now, Rey. You have me.” 

 

After they got off the phone, Kylo felt confident he was making the strides towards the right direction with his girl. 

 

***

 

The weekend arrived quickly and Kylo felt well rested for the first time in weeks. He had missed a few practices in order to check in with the mites. To be quite honest… he needed a few days of rest without the anxiety of attending another of Snoke’s grueling conditioning sessions.

 

Kylo left his morning skate practice to take a cab to the airport so he could pick Rey and Brody up at baggage claim. As soon as he saw him, Brody ran and jumped into his arms, laughing as hit tiny arms wrapped around Kylo’s neck.

 

He placed Brody back down on his feet and pulled Rey in for a hug, kissing her temple. 

 

“How was the flight?” Kylo asked. 

 

“It was uneventful,” Rey answered. 

 

Kylo grabbed her suitcase and took her hand in his as he guided them out to where the cab was waiting for them. 

 

As they piled into the vehicle, Kylo insisted that Rey sit up front while he and Brody took the backseat, even if his long legs seemed to protest. 

 

Kylo handed Brody his iPad and told him that he had downloaded a hockey game if he wanted to check it out. Once Brody was concentrating on the game, Kylo turned his attention to Rey. 

 

“You didn’t have any troubles with Plutt about this weekend, did you?” 

 

Rey was still trying to get custody of Brody. Though as a former foster child, she had no legal rights when it came to him. It was lucky that Plutt allowed her to see Brody as often as he did. 

 

“Well, he is certainly trying to make my life harder because of it.” 

 

She closed off which told Kylo there was more to the story that she wasn’t willing to share just yet. 

 

The ride to the hotel was silent, so Kylo leaned over and watched Brody play the game until they arrived. 

 

Kylo had called ahead to reserve Rey’s room, making sure it was near his own suite but also not too close. He didn’t want to chance them being put in direct sight of Snoke. Kylo knew that inviting Rey and Brody here had been risky on his part. Snoke would be less than pleased. But the truth of the matter was that Kylo and Rey were just friends— Rey had been clear about that. Snoke didn’t want him seeing Rey because it was a so-called  _ distraction. _ So in actuality, they were doing nothing wrong. Snoke had nothing to be upset about. Right? 

 

***

 

The seats at the rink that Ben had gotten them were incredible. They weren’t on the glass, but that didn’t matter to Rey because she was sure  Brody was simply happy to be here and to be included in Ben’s life. It made Rey’s heart ache with how much Brody looked up to Ben. If she were honest, it seemed as if Brody saw him as a father figure. It was one more reason why Rey was wary of starting a relationship with Ben. She didn’t want to get hurt— but moreover, she did not want Brody to get hurt by extension through a bad breakup. 

 

They were seated with their popcorn and sodas when the game started. Brody was sipping his drink through the straw and watching the game intently. 

 

The First Order was doing incredibly well in the first period. They scored a few goals and made some amazing saves. The team seemed to word together seamlessly. Rey found herself smiling whenever Ben stole the puck from the opposing team and skated it down the ice towards his teammates. 

 

She knew how Ben’s practices had been draining him. In this case, it would seem the intense practice paid off. It still didn’t sit well with her. There was something off about Coach Snoke, and she was going to find out what it was. It went beyond physical abuse. Rey could tell that the man had done damage to Ben’s psyche. It was disheartening to witness. 

 

“Rey, are you listening?” Brody asked, interrupting her thoughts. 

 

The teams left the ice for the first intermission and the zamboni was making its rounds. 

 

“Sorry, what did you say?” Rey asked. 

 

“It was really nice of Kylo to invite us. Why do you think he did that?” 

 

“Well he cares about you Brody and he wanted to show you a good time. I’d be willing to bet he would take you to all of his games, if he could.” 

 

Brody snickered and rolled his eyes. 

 

“What?” Rey asked, crossing her arms. 

 

“Rey, you are so clueless,” Brody laughed. 

 

“Brody! I am not. What are you even talking about?”

 

“Sure, he’d like to take me to the games. But don’t you see, Rey? He would really love to take  _ you _ to all of his games.”

 

Rey scoffed and shoveled popcorn into her mouth. She chewed and then said, “nuh-uh,” in the most unladylike way.

 

“I know you are scared, Rey, but you can’t keep doing this to yourself. Kylo likes you a lot, he may even love you. Stop pushing him away. How are you ever going to be happy if you don’t take a risk?” 

 

Rey looked down at the eight-year-old sitting next to her. He was wise beyond his years. His deep brown eyes seemed to be looking right through her. 

 

“Brody, you are all that I need., Rey insisted. 

 

“Rey, I love you. But for once in your life, let yourself be happy.” 

 

Rey was at a loss for words, tears forming in her eyes. 

 

“Brody, I…”

 

“Rey. Take a risk. It’s one of the only things my dad ever taught me.” 

 

***

 

The locker room was filled with celebrations from Kylo’s team. They had shut out the Crait Crystal Foxes with Thannison making thirty-five saves! Kylo used a towel to wipe off his sweaty hair and thought about where he could take Rey and Brody to dinner. Them being here had been a huge success. There was something about Rey’s presence which calmed him. He was a better hockey player when Rey was in the crowd. 

 

Though Snoke was happy about their win, he didn’t have a smile on his face. Kylo quickly packed up his gear and threw his jersey in the laundry pile as he got changed. 

 

“I must say, I am impressed with how the lot of you played tonight. However, I know some of you are still  _ distracted.  _ Kylo, please speak to me in private before leaving the arena.” 

 

His face flushed with rage and embarrassment. Snoke called him out in front of the entire team— and for what? He hadn’t been distracted. Kylo had played better tonight than he had all season. 

 

Perhaps it was because Kylo had missed some of the grilling practices and had actually gotten a good night’s sleep. 

 

Kylo shouldered his bag and hastily made his way up to where Snoke was standing, taking notes on his notepad. 

 

“You wanted to see me?” Kylo asked. 

 

“Don’t think I didn’t see your little whore in the stands. Do I need to remind you of what we discussed about distractions?” 

 

“Coach Snoke, with all due respect, I’ve never played better than I have tonight. There is no reason for you to be speaking to me about distractions because none of it is true. For one, I am more balanced when Rey is here. And secondly, we are  _ just  _ friends. There is nothing about our relationship which should concern you. It’s my life— you don’t own it.” 

 

He pushed past his coach, knocking Snoke’s shoulder as he barrelled through the locker room doors. Rey and Brody would be waiting for him outside. He wanted nothing more than to be with them so he could forget about Snoke and his threats.  

 

Kylo met his biggest fans outside of the area. The chilly winter air kissed his cheeks and he knew his eyes were red from the frustrated tears that were stubbornly forming in his eyes. He wiped them away and smiled brightly when he saw them. They were his happy place. 

 

“Ben, are you okay?” Rey asked with concern. 

 

She was always so intuitive. Kylo nodded and grabbed her hand, giving it a squeeze. 

 

“Where do you guys want to go for dinner?” Kylo questioned, changing the subject. 

 

He was quiet through their dinner. Centering himself and trying to analyze every angle that he had against Snoke. What his coach was doing was unethical, but everything he had on Snoke was hearsay. He needed concrete proof. 

 

“Ben?” Rey queried, again. 

 

“Hm, yes sweetheart?” 

 

“Aren’t you happy about the game? You won! And you played fantastic.” 

 

“You liked how I played?” Kylo asked with a smug smirk on his lips. 

 

Brody chuckled and grabbed a slice of pizza. He chewed a little of his slice and then addressed Kylo. 

 

“Hey, Kylo, Rey was telling me how much she  _ loves _ watching you play.” 

 

“Brody!” Rey warned. 

 

The two seemed to have a silent conversation through their stares. Kylo looked between them and then grabbed a slice of the pizza pie, taking a bite and chewing thoughtfully. 

 

“So how about dessert?” Kylo asked. 

 

***

 

“Can we watch a movie in the hotel room?” Brody asked. 

 

“We can see what’s on demand,” Rey suggested. 

 

Kylo walked them into the elevator and pressed the button for their floor. 

 

“Kylo, can you watch with us?” Brody asked, sweetly. 

 

Kylo looked at Rey and saw a soft blush form on her cheeks. 

 

“Rey?” Kylo asked. “Would that be okay?”   
  


“Yeah, I’d like that,” Rey admitted. She grabbed on to his bicep and rested her head on his shoulder. 

 

He noticed Rey had been a tad more touchy-feely. He wasn’t sure what had gotten into her but he wasn’t one to complain. Kylo would take what he could get. 

 

Rey used the key to unlock the door and walked over to the king sized bed and grabbed the remoted, surfing through the channels until she found the on demand channel. 

 

“Brody, why don’t you change into your pajamas?” Rey called out. 

 

The boy rifled through their bad and pulled out his clothes, excusing himself to go to the restroom to change. 

 

Kylo walked over to the bed and lounged on one side with his legs crossed at his feet. 

 

“So, thank you,” Rey said, “for all of this.” 

 

“It’s no problem, Rey. I want you here. Both of you,” he added. 

 

“I think we should probably talk about the friends thing, once we get back home.” 

 

Kylo felt his heart race. Rey seemed a little more open towards him and their growing relationship— he didn’t want to get his hopes up but could she possibly he hinting at taking things to the next level?

 

Brody busted out of the restroom and did a cannonball onto the bed. Kylo laughed as Rey scoffed at the boy. 

 

“Be careful!” Rey scolded. 

 

“Sorry, Rey,” Brody replied. He scooted closer to Kylo and burrowed against his side. 

 

“Alright, you have a few choices,” Rey stated. “Star Wars, Jurassic Park, the Mighty Ducks?” 

 

“The Mighty Ducks,” Brody answered immediately. 

 

Rey selected the moved and settled in on the other side of Brody. 

 

Brody stayed awake for the first half of the movie but his eyes grew heavy and he couldn’t keep himself awake. He nuzzled against Kylo’s chest as his breathing slowed. Rey was gazing at them with such a soft look in her eyes. 

 

“Should I go?” Kylo asked, getting ready to ease himself out from underneath Brody. 

 

“No, no you should stay.” Rey replied. 

 

“Are you sure?” 

 

“Yes, stay Ben. Please.” 

 

She didn’t have to ask him again. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to my super, amazingly talented beta... Sage McMae!!!


	10. Chapter 10

* * *

Kylo woke up with a foot in his face. Gently, he wrapped his fingers around Brody’s slim ankle and maneuvered him in such a way that he was no longer kicking Kylo in the face. He heard a bell like giggle and he looked over to the other side of the large bed. Rey was laying on her side, facing him and smiling with her signature bright sunny smile. 

 

“Morning sniper,” Kylo rumbled. 

 

“Good morning, Ben.”

 

The boy between them let out a slight groan and rubbed his eyes. Kylo found it adorable. 

 

Kylo cleared his throat and sat up, brushing a hand through his tousled hair. 

 

“So, um, breakfast?” Kylo asked. 

 

“Yes!” Brody yelled, jumping up from the bed and throwing himself into Kylo’s arms. He chuckled as he hugged the boy in his embrace. 

 

A thought flitted through his mind pulling at his heart— telling him that he could get used to this. 

 

***

 

Once the weekend was over and Kylo was back in town, he made a call to his mother in the hopes she could give him some advice regarding Coach Snoke. Kylo had allowed things to go too far. The manipulation and abuse were starting to wreak havoc on his mental health. He felt trapped. He no longer wanted to deal with this side of the industry. 

 

He waited for the call to connect with bated breath. His mother worked at a law firm in the city and it had always kept her occupied with long hours when he was growing up. For once, Kylo thought her choice in career may actually benefit him. 

 

“Ben?” Leia answered. 

 

“Hello, mother,” Kylo paused, gathering his courage. “I need some advice.” 

 

***

 

A few days later, Kylo was sitting on his couch in front of his large television, watching Netflix and snacking on some sour cream and onion potato chips. 

 

He actually had a night off without a late night practice or a game scheduled. Kylo was still waiting on his mother to get back to him about their discussion on Snoke’s coaching tactics. 

 

He could tell that he had shared with his mother made her upset and he hadn’t even confined in her about the worst of what Snoke had done. 

 

Snoke’s controlling behavior was a violation in Kylo’s personal affairs. Leia was going to file the paperwork needed and refer him to a lawyer who could take his case. 

 

His phone buzzed, alerting him to a text message. Kylo shoved more chips into his mouth and wiped his greasy fingers on his sweatpants before clicking on the screen. He was surprised to see that it was from Rey. 

 

**Can I call you?**

 

He didn’t answer and instead pressed on her name and put his phone to his ear as he waited for it to connect. 

 

“Hello?” She answered, her voice was hoarse like she had been crying. 

 

“Rey? Is everything okay?”

 

“No. Nothing is okay.” 

 

“Calm down. Deep breaths. Can you tell me what’s wrong?”

 

“Can I? Can I come over? It might be easier to explain everything in person.” 

 

“Sure, Rey. Of course. I’ll come pick you up.” 

 

“No, no. I can Uber.” 

 

“I’ll pick you up, Rey. I’m leaving right now.” 

 

“Okay. Okay, thank you Ben.” 

 

***

 

When Kylo arrived back to his apartment with Rey in tow, he walked into his kitchen and asked if she wanted anything to drink. 

 

“I got filtered water, beer, wine?” 

 

“Beer… beer is always good,” Rey replied. 

 

He cracked open a bottle of Corona and handed it over to her before grabbing one for himself. Kylo led her over to the couch and sat down beside of her, grabbing his remote and turning the tv off that was still playing Iron Fist on Netflix. 

 

“What’s up, sniper?” 

 

Rey took a swig of her beer and wiped at her red eyes. 

 

“It’s just… so you know how I’ve been trying to get custody of Brody. Long story short, I need to adopt him. But the process is really difficult and because I’m a young, single woman— it makes it exponentially more difficult. I’ve been told that it could take years; that I should settle with being in his life the way that I am now. Brody will most likely be stuck in foster care until he ages out of the system.” 

 

Her eyes welled up with tears. 

 

“I can’t do that to him. He can’t be left in that place like I was. I just, I don’t know what to do.” 

 

Kylo closed the distance and pressed his lips to her forehead as he wrapped her up in his arms. 

 

“Oh… sweetheart, we won’t let that happen. Don’t you worry your pretty little head about this. We will fight them until you are able to adopt Brody.” 

 

Rey buried her face into his neck, he felt the warm wetness from her tears and he stroked his hand up and down her spine, soothingly. 

 

“My mom’s a lawyer. You don’t have to worry, Rey.” 

 

She pushed against his chest and looked into his eyes with what could only be described as hope. 

 

“A lawyer?”

 

“Yes, I can…” his reply was cut off by Rey’s lips pressing against his own. 

 

Somehow, she ending up in his lap, kissing him passionately as she ground her hips down against him. 

 

Kylo grasped her hips and groaned as he thrust his tongue into her mouth. His senses came back to him and he realized—  _ Wait,  _ friends don’t make out. He reluctantly pulled away and glanced into Rey’s heated gaze. 

 

“Rey, I… friends?”

 

“Fuck being friends,” Rey replied as she captured his lips in a kiss. 

 

He slid his hands up the back of her sweater, tracing his fingertips along her spine. He broke away from her lips once more to press a warm kiss to her forehead. 

 

“Are you sure?” 

 

“Yes,” Rey answered instantly. “I’m tired of lying to myself. I want you Ben.” 

 

Those were the only words Kylo needed to hear. He stood from the couch, picking Rey up in the process. Her legs immediately wrapped around his waist as he carried her towards his bedroom. 

 

Their lips met, again and again in heated, passionate kisses. He couldn’t believe this was actually happening. Rey— his love, he was finally going to be able to show her the depth of his feelings. 

 

The room was bathed in darkness as he gently placed her down on the large king-sized bed. Kylo climbed on top of Rey and pushed his hand up under her sweater, smoothing it up along the expanse of her taut stomach until he was cupping her breast through her lace bra. 

 

“Fuck,” he groaned against her lips. “You are perfect. Take this off.” He pulled at the offending garment. Rey smiled as she reached for the hem and yanked it up and over her head. 

 

The bra she was wearing cupped her breasts perfectly, giving him a gorgeous view of her rosy nipples poking through the sheer fabric. He palmed her breasts and growled as he moved his lips to her neck, suckling at her pulse point. 

 

He felt the fabric loosen beneath his grasp and when he pulled away from Rey’s neck, he noticed she had reached behind herself and unhooked her bra. She tossed it away carelessly and held herself proudly in front of him. 

 

“Rey, how am I so lucky? You are fucking  _ stunning. _ ”

 

“I can say the same about you,” Rey smirked. “Now take your shirt off and show me your sexy body.”

 

Kylo laughed as he sat back on his haunches and tore the shirt off. Rey moaned at the sight and bit her lower lip as she stared at him with a lust filled gaze. Kylo knew his body was corded with muscle— he was a hockey player for God’s sake— however, seeing the way Rey was appraising him, it made his chest swell with pride. 

 

Her tiny hands traced up his abdominals, mapping each of his muscles, as if she were trying to commit them to memory. 

 

Her deft fingers brushed against his nipples as she continued her journey. Suddenly, Rey was grasping his shoulders and pulling him down for a kiss. Kylo settled himself on top of her, feeling the delicious squeeze of her breasts against his chest. Her nipples were hard as they brushed his skin. Her hands grasped his hair as their lips met in a tango of fire and passion. 

 

Kylo kissed down her chin and suckled at her neck. He smoothed his hands along body, stopping to squeeze a tit and rub his thumb over her nipple. He ghost his lips over her collarbone and pressed a warm kiss to the center of her sternum. 

 

He looked up at her through hooded eyes as he darted his tongue out to lick at the valley of her breasts. 

 

Rey groaned and arched her back, pressing her chest up into the air. He nuzzled against her, brushing his nose along the soft swell of her breast. Kylo started to kiss around the underside, leaving a heated trail as he teased her. He stopped right when he reached her hardened peak, meeting her gaze as she watched him, intently. 

 

Kylo laved at her nipple, the first slide of her wet tongue against her skin caused Rey to keen. He kissed her nipple and then parted his lips to take the hard point into his mouth. 

 

_ Fuck.  _ Her breasts were perfect. Kylo wanted to lavish attention to her pretty little tits until she came from the stimulation alone. He suctioned his lips around the bud and released it with a soft pop before kissing a trail to its twin. 

 

Her fists were clenched around sections of his hair, holding him to her chest as he kiss, sucked, and licked. Kylo slid his hands up her body and grabbed her breasts, holding them in his palms as he alternated between one and the other. 

 

“More,” Rey moaned. “I need more, I want you inside me.” 

 

Hurriedly, they rid each other of their remaining clothes. 

 

Rey wrapped her hand around his erection and stoked him languidly. 

 

“God, you’re huge,” she whimpered. 

 

He thought about saying something smug about not being  _ god _ , yet he was too wrapped up in the image of her tiny hand fisting his cock. 

 

Kylo slipped his hand between their bodies and teased her slit with his fingers. She was positively soaking. 

 

“Oh, fuck, you’re so wet Rey,” he marveled. 

 

“All for you, Ben.” 

 

And if that didn’t make his cock even harder. He inserted a finger and relished the slick squelch as he pumped the digit in and out of her cunt. She was so fucking tight, he knew she would feel amazing wrapped around his cock. 

 

He pulled his finger out and immediately inserted it into his mouth, groaning as he tasted her arousal. His eyes rolled into the back of his head. 

 

“I can’t wait to eat you out until you are a writhing and panting mess on my sheets, but first, I want to feel you come around my cock.”

 

“Please,” Rey whined, scratching her nails down his chest. 

 

Reaching between them, Kylo grabbed his length and slid it up and down her slit, coating the head with her arousal. 

 

“Oh fuck… condom,” he groaned, pulling back. 

 

Rey sat up and grasped his ass, pulling him back down. 

 

“Shit… sorry,” she blushed. “I’m on the pill and I’m clean. That is… if you want?” 

 

_ Fuck.  _ She was going to kill him. He kissed her sharply and pulled back with a grin, guiding his dick to her wet cunt and sliding in to the hilt with one smooth stroke. 

 

“Oh, I want,” he replied. 

 

Rey looped her arms around his neck and held him tightly as their lips met. He pulled out and snapped his hips back in, relishing the feel of her tight cunt hugging his cock. 

 

“Oh…” she moaned, crossing her legs over his back as he started to speed up his thrusts. 

 

“Fucking perfect… made for me, so damn beautiful,” Kylo grunted partial praises between kisses. 

 

She arched her back at a particularly hard thrust and let out a delightful little moan.  _ Fuck _ , he was going to remember these erotic noises for the rest of his life. Hopefully, he would have her making those sounds for the rest of his life. 

 

Rey nibbled at his bottom lip and brought her palm down on his ass.

 

Chuckling, he asked, “Did you just spank me?” 

 

Rey pushed at his shoulder and he fell to the side, rolling to his back. She climbed onto his lap straddling his hips as she sank down on his cock. 

 

“My turn to be in control.” 

 

“Yes, ma’am,” Kylo growled. 

 

Rey placed her hands on his chest and started to roll her hips in a figure eight motion. Kylo grabbed her waist and bodily lifted her up and down as he met her thrust for thrust. She felt so tight and warm as her pussy squeezed his cock. 

 

“Fuck, please tell me this isn’t just this once,” Kylo pleaded. 

 

“Oh god,” Rey whimpered. “No, no, no. Fuck, I need this Ben. I need you.” 

 

Kylo sat up and stared into her bright hazel eyes, his nose brushing against her own as he continued to thrust up into her. He smoothed her hair out of her face and brought his lips down on hers. 

 

He grabbed one of her hands and pressed it between their bodies. 

 

“Touch yourself, Rey. I want to feel you come around my cock.” 

 

She circled her fingers around her nub as he pressed kisses to her cheeks. Then he felt Rey’s walls tightening around his member, milking him of his own release. They came simultaneously, gasping as they gazed into each other’s eyes. 

 

_ I love you.  _ Kylo thought.  _ I love you so fucking much.  _

 

He held her in his arms as he came down from the aftershocks of her release, kissing her forehead in a loving gesture. 

 

“Oh Ben, I… I love.. ” Rey nuzzled against his neck, pressing a kiss to his pulse point. “ I loved that.” Rey finished. 

 

He felt his chest tighten as he hugged her close. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to my beta Sage McMae!!!


	11. Chapter 11

* * *

 

Kylo nuzzled closer to the warm body pressed against him. His arms were wrapped around a small waist, his hand cupping a naked breast. Fucking perfect— Rey was perfect. His mind started to clear and he felt his cock stirring, eager to have a round two of what they had done the night prior. She was here— she hadn’t left him. 

 

He placed a kiss against her neck as he massaged her breast. Her nipple started to pucker, the hard point tickling his palm. Rey was still asleep, though her body was already reacting to his ministrations. Her gorgeous ass rocked back against his erection…  _ and _ Kylo was fully awake now. 

 

Rey’s eyes started to flutter open. Kylo couldn’t help but to marvel at how beautiful she looked waking up in his bed. He would rather like to wake up this way for the rest of his life. 

 

She turned in his arms and looped her’s around his neck, bringing him down for a heated kiss. Kylo let his hands smooth down her back as he squeezed her ass. 

 

“Morning, beautiful,” he whispered into her ear before kissing the soft skin of her neck. 

 

“Good morning,” Rey replied with a bright smile. 

 

That smile would be the death of him. 

 

Kylo rolled her over so she was on her back and then lowered himself on top of her, kissing her as he rocked his length against her thigh. He snuck a hand between their bodies and teased her slit, finding her already slick with arousal. 

 

“You’re already so wet, sweetheart.” 

 

“Only for you,” Rey replied. 

 

His heart clenched tightly at her admission and he wondered if this was how he would die— in the arms of the woman he loved. 

 

Rey spread her legs for him and grabbed his erection, giving him a few experimental pumps before guiding his cock to her entrance. He slid in with one swift snap of his hips. She took him so well— like her tight little cunt was made just for him. 

 

“Fuck, baby,” Kylo grunted. 

 

Rey wrapped her golden legs around his waist and rolled her hips enticingly. He dipped down to kiss her collarbone, ghosting his lips between the valley of her breasts. He darted his tongue out to taste the salt on her skin as he thrust into her. With each time that he drove forward, her breasts would jiggle and he found it impossible to gaze elsewhere. Every single inch of her skin was breathtaking. Nobody could hold a candle to  _ his  _ girl. 

 

This was more than just  _ fucking.  _ It was soft and gentle as he whispered words of devotion to her. Her eyes welled up with tears but he knew they weren’t tears of sadness. No— he was certain that Rey felt the same that he did. That they were  _ making love.  _

 

Her perky breasts were pressed against his chest as he moved within her. Kylo dipped down to capture her rosy lips in soft kisses. Her nails dug into his shoulders as she started to quiver. Kylo sped up his thrusts, eager to meet her at the edge. That’s when he felt her walls rippling around his cock, milking him of his release. 

 

Kylo grunted as he came inside of Rey, holding her gaze as he told her with his eyes how much he loved her. 

 

***

 

They stood beneath the shower, kissing as the water rained down on their heads. Kylo had imagined having Rey like this— but in those fantasies, he was taking her from behind. No, this was better than he could ever imagine. Looking into Rey’s hazel eyes and holding her close, feeling the beating of her heart against his chest. 

 

His hands slid up and down her slick back. Kylo couldn’t envision a more perfect moment. After kissing her one last time, he pulled away to grab his body wash. He squirted some in his hand and lathered them up before running them across Rey’s back.

 

She paid him back in kind, soaping up her own hands and trailing them down his pecs to his sculpted abdominals. Kylo couldn’t help but to grin at the way she was admiring his muscles. It would seem that she was just as affected by his body as he was with hers.

 

They took turns washing each other’s hair. Kylo leaned over to give Rey better access and her nails scrapped against his scalp. 

 

After they had both cleaned up, he got out of the walk-in shower and grabbed two large fluffy towels that were placed on a heated rack. He wrapped one around his waist and held the other out for Rey. After covering her up, he pulled her forward and kissed her intently. 

 

She squeaked and then returned his kiss, passionately. Kylo knew if they didn’t get dressed they would never leave his penthouse. Yet, he found himself wanting to take Rey out for lunch for a proper date. She deserved that. 

 

He turned to lead the way out of the master bathroom when he felt Rey’s palm slap against his towel covered ass. That was the second time she slapped him. Kylo grabbed her around the waist and threw her over his shoulder, giving her ass a slap in retaliation. She giggled as he carried her back towards his bed and laid her out on the mattress. 

 

“You know, I want to take you out to lunch and maybe to a movie or something of that sort— but I think it can wait since you insisted on riling me up.” 

 

Her eyes were hooded as she gazed up at him. Kylo pulled the sides of the towel loose that draped over her body and them fall to either side of her on the bed. Seeing her flush from the shower and laid out on his bed just for him, sent all the blood rushing to his cock. 

 

Rey looked at him smugly as she opened her legs, giving him an unobstructed view of her cunt. He got down on his knees, kneeling before her as he spread her pussy, leaning in to lick up her slit. 

 

“Oh, fuck!” Rey gasped out. 

 

He lapped at her core before swirling his tongue over her clit. Rey started to rock her hips against his mouth, chasing her release. He sucked her bud between his lips and inserted a finger inside of her tight cunt. 

 

Kylo teased her this way, bringing her close to the edge and then pulling away just when she was about to crest. Her chest was heaving and she cried out in frustration. He quickly stood up and ripped the towel from his waist, his hard erection springing forth. Kylo palmed his length before joining Rey on the bed, rubbing the head of his cock through her slick folds. 

 

“I want to feel it when you come,” Kylo demanded, kissing her soundly on the mouth as he slipped inside to the hilt. 

 

He fucked her hard and fast as they both chased after their climaxes. It wasn’t long before Rey’s walls were fluttering around his length. After a few more thrusts he was spilling inside her. 

 

_ So much for leaving the penthouse,  _ Kylo thought. Though he couldn’t find it in himself to regret it. 

 

***

 

They left the penthouse an hour after sex. Kylo held Rey’s hand clasped in his as they walked down the streets in center city. There was a local family owned restaurant that he wanted to take her to. It was a place where they could enjoy each other’s company without the crowds or the fans that would normally interrupt their meal for a photo or an autograph. 

 

“ _ Maz’s Cantina _ is owned by a friend of the family. They serve the best food in the city, you will love it!” Kylo insisted as he pushed against the wooden door, holding it open so Rey could walk inside. 

 

The lights inside the little cantina were dim. He made his way up to the hostess stand and then heard the shrill voice of Maz Kanata herself. 

 

“Ben Solo!” 

 

Kylo brushed a hand through his tostled hair and smirked at the small, older woman. 

 

“Hi Maz,” he replied. 

 

“What brings you around, boy…” Maz questioned, looking up at him through her large spectacles. 

 

“I was just bringing my girl in for some lunch,” Kylo announced, looping an arm around Rey’s waist. 

 

Maz studied Rey and gave her a small smile. 

 

“What’s a lovely thing like you doing with the likes of him?” 

 

Kylo scoffed but Rey grabbed his arm, her palm warm against his bicep. 

 

“I care for him very much,” Rey admitted. She looked up at Kylo and smiled. “And he’s good to me.” 

 

Maz tutted with approval, grabbing a few of the menus and gesturing for them to follow. Maz brought them back to a private booth in the back corner of the restaurant. Rey slid into the L shaped booth and Kylo slid in beside her as Maz handed them each a menu. 

 

“Don’t be a stranger, Ben Solo,” Maz requested before leaving the table. 

 

Kylo put his arm around Rey’s shoulder as she gazed down at the menu. He took his phone out of his pocket and sent a quick text to his mother. He needed to get advice about Snoke and Brody’s adoption. 

 

A voice inside of Kylo’s head told him that he could always just  _ marry _ Rey. After all, he had plenty of money to support them both and hee was quite fond of the eight year old. He’d be lying if he said he didn’t want to marry Rey. It would be unconventional. However, the two of them would be good together. He liked to think he would be a good guardian to Brody. 

 

He knew that he was taking this too fast. They had only just become—  _ whatever  _ they were to one another. They were certainly more than friends. The last thing he wanted to do was to scare Rey off. 

 

The waiter came to the table, interrupting Kylo from his thoughts. They ordered their drinks and an appetizer of stuffed mushrooms. Once they were alone again, Rey turned to him, biting her bottom lip as she met his eyes. 

 

“Do you really think your mother can help me with Brody?” Rey asked. 

 

“Absolutely! I have already texted her. We should be able to get together in the coming days.” 

 

She nodded and they leaned in, giving him a quick kiss on the cheek. 

 

“Thank you, Ben.” 

 

He brushed his thumb along her cheek and smiled. He loved her so damn much. He’d do anything for her. 

 

***

 

After they had finished their lunch and bid Maz goodbye, Kylo walked down the snow lined street, holding Rey’s hand as the chilly breeze brushed their cheeks. As they were walking, Kylo remembered the outdoor ice skating rink located around the corner from his penthouse. He never had a reason to go— but now, he found himself wanting to take Rey. 

 

“Come on, I want to show you something,” Kylo announced. 

 

He changed their course, turning down the side street that led to the rink. Since it was a Saturday, there were already copious amounts of people skating on the outdoor rink. Kylo made his way up to the stand and pulled out a wad of cash. 

 

“Two skate rentals, please.” 

 

The male attendant looked at him with wide eyes and then nodded. 

 

“What are you doing?” Rey questioned, with a broad smile on her face.

 

“We are going to go skating, sniper.” 

 

“Are you ever going to tell me why you call me that?” Rey groaned. 

 

He chucked her under the chin and smirked as he replied, “Nope.” 

 

***

 

The ice rink was decorated with ice sculptures in each corner. The first one that they skated past was a sculpture of Elsa from Frozen. Rey leaned her head against his chest as she admired the artwork. 

 

They moved on to the next corner which had a sculpture of a figure skater. Kylo leaned in and whispered in Rey’s ear. 

 

“I’d like to see you in a little outfit like that.” 

 

Rey scoffed and smacked him on the chest. He chuckled as they skated over to the next corner. A large intricate snowflake carved out of ice was nestled in the corner. 

 

“It looks so fragile,” Rey remarked. 

 

Kylo wrapped his arms around Rey as they skated together to the last corner of the ice. The final sculpture was of a hockey player with the First Order emblem carved across the chest. 

 

“Wow! That’s amazing,” Rey marveled. 

 

Kylo bit his lower lip as he stared at the sculpture. He loved hockey and he loved the NHL. But now he always got a sick feeling in his stomach when he was reminded of who his coach was and what he expected of him. 

 

What had once been something he loved was slowly being tainted by the abuse from Snoke. 

 

Kylo had grown tired of the abuse. It was time to take action.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to my beta Sage McMae!


	12. Chapter 12

* * *

 

Kylo ended up meeting with his mother at the coffee shop by his penthouse apartment. Rey went with him, as she had stayed over the entire weekend. They had hardly left the comfort of his king size bed. Not that he was complaining. Kylo would much rather be back there right now instead of meeting with his mother to talk about legal action. 

 

Leia was already seated in a booth with a steaming cup of coffee. Kylo had his hand on Rey’s lower back as he guided her towards the table. 

 

His mother stood from the table and reached out for Rey, grasping her hands. 

 

“Who might this lovely lady be, Ben?” 

 

Rey’s cheeks flushed and Kylo leaned to press a kiss to her temple. 

 

“Mom, this is my girlfriend, Rey.” 

 

They hadn’t really defined the relationship. And to be honest, Rey was much more than just a girlfriend. Rey was special. 

 

Leia pulled Rey into a hug and then moved on to him, wrapping her arms around his waist. Kylo hugged his mother, resting his chin on her head. It had been too long since he had come home. For once, he yearned for his family. 

 

They slid into the other side of the booth, across from Leia. They had much to discuss— about Snoke and about Brody’s custody. 

 

“The issue with Snoke can be easily resolved as long as you have documentation of his abuse. Have you kept record of what he’s done to you, Ben?” 

 

Kylo smoothed a hand through his hair, a nervous tick of his. 

 

“Not really. Most of what he’s done can be chalked up to conditioning. I mean, I know that his methods are worse. Much worse…” 

 

“Is there anybody else that would be willing to testify against him? Are there any other teammates who he abuses?” 

 

Kylo thought about the other players on his team. Hux would never testify in support of Kylo. The ginger irritant hated him. There was Mitaka though… he was quieter than some of the other players. Mitaka was a genuine person. Perhaps it was worth speaking to him. 

 

Kylo mentioned the possibility of Mitaka testifying and their conversation soon moved on to Rey’s custody issues with Brody. 

 

“What I’ve been told is adoption agencies overlook single men or women. They prefer couples with a steady income. Job security and what not. There is a possibility they won’t even consider me, even though I make plenty of money to support the two of us and have a long lasting relationship with Brody. I don’t want him to be shuffled from foster home to foster home like I was… and I don’t want to lose him.” 

 

Leia hummed as she thought it over. She pulled out a piece of paper from her purse and a pen, writing down a name and number, before sliding the paper across the table for Rey. 

 

“You can give this man a call. He’s the best in family law.”

 

Kylo looked over at the name written on the scrap of paper and bit the inside of his cheek.  _ Lando Calrissian _ — his father’s best friend.

 

***

 

As they were leaving the coffee shop, Leia pulled them aside before they were to part. 

 

“Ben, you should bring Rey over this weekend. I’ll make a nice dinner and you can skate on the pond. You could bring Brody along, I’m sure he would love it!” 

 

“That would be wonderful,” Rey insisted, with a bright smile spread across her face. 

 

Kylo couldn’t say no to her. Not after the way it made Rey shine. 

 

“Sure, mom. We will come over.” 

 

Leia beamed at them before she said her goodbyes. Kylo pulled Rey in for a heated kiss as the snow fell on the street. When they broke apart, Rey looked up at him with hooded eyes. 

 

“What was that for?” she asked. 

 

“I just… really like you, Rey.”  

 

“I really like you too,” she answered, planting another kiss on his mouth. 

 

***

 

When Saturday rolled around, Kylo drove over to Rey’s apartment to pick her and Brody up before taking them to his childhood home. Rey skipped down the front steps of the complex until she reached him, rising up on her toes and kissing him softly on the lips. 

 

Brody trailed behind her and Kylo noticed the smug little grin the boy wore on his face. He reached down and grabbed Brody’s hockey bag, taking it over to his car as he popped the trunk. Kylo handed Rey the keys to his car, as he put Brody’s hockey bag next to his own. Rey looked at him questioningly as she held the keys in her palm. 

 

“Want to drive, sniper?” 

 

“Are you serious?” she asked. 

 

“Yeah, I can set the GPS. I figured you’d like to get behind the wheel.” 

 

She grinned at him, pressing a kiss to his cheek before making her way towards the car. Kylo turned back around and crouched down so he was eye level with Brody. He started to zip up Brody’s jaket out of instinct— not wanting the boy to be cold in the winter weather. 

 

“You and Rey,” Brody mentioned. 

 

Kylo cleared his throat and looked at the boy with a tender smile. 

 

“Yeah, me and Rey. I like her. No actually… I love her,” Kylo admitted. 

 

“You should tell her,” Brody suggested, quirking his head to the side. 

 

“You don’t think it would scare her off?” 

 

“Kylo, she’s in love with you too,” Brody answered with a laugh.

 

Kylo stood up and placed his hand on Brody’s mossy brown hair. He opened the door for Brody and allowed him to crawl into the backseat before sliding into the passenger side seat. Kylo entered the address for his mother’s home. It was about 40 minutes outside of the city in the suburbs. Rey started up the car and pulled out of the apartment complex. 

 

***

 

“This is where you lived?” Rey questioned, her eyes were wide as she took in the sight of his childhood home. 

 

“Yeah, my grandfather…” he started but was cut off by both Rey and Brody, “was Anakin Skywalker.” 

 

“Yeah, anyway… let’s go inside. My mom is probably watching us from the windows. We better get in there before she rushes out here and abducts us.” 

 

Rey slapped him playfully on the chest and Kylo laughed. They piled out of the car, Kylo going to the trunk to grab the hockey bags as they made their way up the long driveway towards the house. 

 

His childhood home— well yeah, it was a bit overkill. It was one of those three story brick homes with vaulted ceilings and a finished basement. The home was backed up to a pond surrounded by thick forests. He remembered skating on the iced over body of water, playing pond hockey with his father and Uncle Luke. Kylo couldn’t wait to take Brody out there. 

 

When they reached the front door, Kylo lifted his hand to knock and before his knuckles even made contact with the wooden door, Leia opened it up wide and eagerly invited them in. 

 

“Oh, come in. Come in. Ben, take those bags to the sunroom. Rey— oh look at you, you lovely girl. And this must be Brody. What a handsome young man!” Leia crooned. 

 

Kylo rolled his eyes as he carried the bags to the sunroom. He made his way back towards the foyer but heard the sound of Rey’s voice in the living room. Kylo walked in and noticed that both Han and Luke were drinking beers while watching the Winter Classic. The Philadelphia Flyers were playing the Chicago Blackhawks at Wrigley Field. 

 

“Ah, the Winter Classic,” Kylo mused. 

 

“Yeah, yeah… I kind of hate these things,” Han remarked. “Who would want to go to one of those? You can’t see crap because you’re so far away from the ice.” 

 

“That’s why it’s better to watch from home,” Kylo snarked. “Anyway, it’s more about the atmosphere. Being outside in the elements.” 

 

“Like the old days,” Han said as he took a sip of beer. 

 

_ Yeah,  _ Kylo internally agreed. 

 

“Rey, will you help me in the kitchen? I’m making a large pot of chili. Does Brody like chili or should I put some chicken nuggets in the oven?” 

 

“I’ll eat anything,” Brody called out. 

 

Kylo chuckled and sat on the couch opposite of Luke and Han. Brody jumped onto the seat next to him and leaned into his side. Kylo reached down and playfully carded his fingers through Brody’s hair. 

 

“Luke, I haven’t seen you in a while,” Kylo commented. 

 

“It has been quite a while,” Luke replied. “Though, there is an opportunity here that I might take.” 

 

“A job?” Kylo questioned. “I thought you retired from coaching. And I thought you would never leave Manitoba.” 

 

“Manitoba will always be there. But my family is here, Ben. I’ve been seriously considering moving back.” 

 

Kylo thought it over and nodded. 

 

“I think you should, Luke. I know mom would love to have you back home.” 

 

Han took another swig of his beer and stared at Kylo intently. There was a look in his father’s eyes that he had never quite seen before. It looked like regret… longing. 

 

“Luke, why don’t you and Brody head out to the pond. Ben and I will join you in a few minutes,” Han suggested. 

 

Once they were alone, Han addressed him, “You would make a good father, Ben. I see the way you are with that boy… and… well, I’m sorry I couldn’t be everything you needed growing up.” 

 

Kylo clenched his fist. Yeah, his parents were busy with their own agendas, and yeah he probably would never live up to the legacy of his grandfather, Anakin Skywalker… but beyond all of that, his parents loved him. That’s all that really mattered, wasn’t it? 

 

***

 

Han laced up his skates and headed out to the pond and Kylo told him he would join them momentarily. He snuck up behind Rey in the kitchen and wrapped his arms around her waist, kissing her on the cheek. 

 

She giggled and leaned back against him, sighing as she held up a spoon will some chili for him to taste. He closed his mouth over the spoon and moaned at the spice of the chili. It tasted just the same that it always had— his mother’s secret recipe. 

 

“Listen, we are all going out to the pond to play some hockey. Want to come with? I know you brought your skates.” 

 

Rey leaned back against him and pressed a kiss to his neck. 

 

“But what about dinner and your mom?” 

 

Leia tutted from the dining room where she was setting the table. 

 

“Nonsense, the chili will take a few hours to simmer. Anyway, I’ll be out there in a little while to start up the fire pit. Go on, Rey. Enjoy the pond!” 

 

***

 

After they had laced up their skates, Kylo and Rey trekked down the path that led to the little pond on the backside of the property. Brody was already out on the ice, skating with Luke, working on passing the puck back and forth. 

 

Kylo watched as Luke patiently gave Brody instruction and he was reminded of how good Luke was at coaching. He wondered why he had ever given that up. 

 

Han wasn’t much one for actually playing hockey, so he often became the designated referee. Kylo and Rey joined them on the ice and together they decided to play two on two hockey. 

 

“I want to be on Kylo’s team,” Brody called out. 

 

“Sure thing,” Kylo replied. “We got this, don’t we?” he asked, fist bumping Brody as they took their places on one side of the pond. Luke and Rey got into position on the other side. Han dropped the puck and Brody took the faceoff against Rey, stealing the puck from right under her nose. Kylo chuckled when she let out a little growl and skated after the boy. 

 

At one point, Kylo threw his stick to the side and grabbed Rey around the waist, hefting her over his shoulder as he skated away, giving Brody room for a clean breakaway. Brody scored a goal and started to celebrate, letting out a cheer. 

 

“Cheaters!” Rey squealed, as she playfully swatted at Kylo’s back. 

 

Leia had arrived a few minutes prior, starting the fire pit which overlooked the pond. She stood up and clapped for Brody when he scored the goal. 

 

All of them were freezing and decided it was time to go warm up by the fire. Kylo sat down and pulled Rey into his lap. Leia held her arms out for Brody and held him tightly as she handed him a stick with a marshmallow on the end. 

 

“Here, you can roast marshmallows and warm those little limbs of yours up,” Leia suggested. 

 

Luke and Han sat beside them, holding their gloved hands up to the fire to warm up. Kylo looked around at his family. It had never more complete than it did in that moment. He realized, now more than ever, that Rey and Brody were part of his family. 

 

He revisited his errant thought about marriage. He loved Rey and he wanted to marry her. Maybe it was time to make it official. It was early, but if what Brody said was true, then Rey loved him as well. He just needed to assure Rey that he wanted to marry her because he loved her and not solely to help gain custody of Brody. It was a win-win situation.

 

It was time to get a ring.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to my beta Sage McMae


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Special thank you to Alex for helping me with the hospital parts of this chapter!

* * *

 

Rey had agreed to go with Ben to the charity banquet as his date. Honestly, it was the right decision,  as she was working on improving his image. It was part of her job. That’s how Rey found herself in a department store with Jessika, searching for the best  _ affordable _ dress that she could wear to the event. 

 

“So Rey,” Jess started as she searched through the rack. “Spill.”

 

“What are you talking about,” Rey replied, trying to ignore the way her cheeks flushed. 

 

“You haven’t been at the apartment in a while and I know you went home to meet his family. So spill the details. Are you dating Mr. Hockey Hottie?” 

 

“Ben and I…” Rey paused, biting her lip. 

 

“Oh, he’s Ben, huh. Not Kylo Ren?” Jess smirked. 

 

“He’s always been Ben to me. If you must know, yes we had sex and yes we are dating.” 

 

Jessika squealed and threw her arms around Rey’s neck. Rey hugged her back, rolling her eyes at how excited her roommate was that Rey had gotten laid. 

 

“So how was he?” 

 

“Jessika!” 

 

“Tell me, Rey. Is he proportional? He’s a tall guy…”

 

Rey groaned and looked at her friend, smiling at her wickedly as she nodded. 

 

“Yes, he’s very proportional.”

 

***

 

Kylo had a custom-made ebony velvet suit jacket to go with his slacks and white undershirt. He completed the look with a sable bowtie. Running a hand through his hair, he studied himself in the mirror of his bathroom. He looked decent— alright even. He couldn’t wait to see what Rey had chosen to wear. She had mentioned going shopping with Jessika. 

 

He turned his wrist to look at his watch and let out a shaky sigh. He still had some time to kill before he drove to Rey’s apartment to pick her up. If he were honest, he was a bit nervous about the evening. Snoke would be there and Kylo knew his coach would not be pleased when he saw Rey enter of Kylo’s arm. Yet, Kylo was tired of Snoke’s fucking control over him. 

 

After walking laps around his apartment, Kylo had burned off enough access energy. He grabbed his keys and made his way out of his penthouse. He patted his pocket, checking to ensure the little velvet box  was safely tucked inside. 

 

It was happening tonight. He would pull Rey away from the crowds to a secluded area— and that’s when he would get down on one knee and propose to her. 

 

It didn’t take long for Kylo to drive over to Rey’s apartment. He trudged up the stairs and knocked on her door, running his hand through his hair nervously as he waited for her to answer. 

 

When Rey stepped out of her apartment, his breath caught in his chest at the sight of her. She was wearing a floor length forest green gown with a high collar neck that left her long toned back exposed. She looked— incredible. He was at a loss for words. How had he gotten so lucky to have this woman as his date?

 

“Well?” Rey asked, breaking the silence. “Is it alright?” 

 

“Alright? You look stunning, baby,” Kylo answered. He wrapped his arms around her torso, pulling her against him as he captured her lips in a kiss. His hands slid down her bare back to cup her gorgeous ass through the gauzy material of her dress. 

 

Rey’s cheeks were flushed when he pulled away. He gave her bottom a little pat. Then he offered Rey his arm and guided her to his car. 

 

***

 

The charity banquet was being held in the lobby of the Levine’s Children’s hospital in center city; the hospital being the charity that First Order was supporting. The interior of the hospital was large with many skylights giving the building natural light. There were round tables set up with white tablecloths and a large catered buffet. 

 

Many of the tables were assigned for families with sick children— children that were diagnosed with cancer and were using the services of the hospital. It stabbed Kylo in the heart that these young children had to grow up fighting. It served as a reminder of how cruel life could be. 

 

Kylo caught Snoke’s eye from his seat near the foyer. His coach was glaring at him and then quickly composed his face in a forced smile. Kylo ignored the man and started to introduce Rey to his teammates and the equipment managers. 

 

After they had made their rounds, talking to each of the families and handing out autographed pucks to the children, Kylo led Rey over to their table. He kissed her on the temple and asked what she would like to drink, excusing himself to make his way over to the bar to grab a few flutes of champagne. 

 

***

 

Rey had never gotten used to these sort of events. She wasn’t comfortable wearing heels or fancy dresses, she didn’t have the best table etiquette when eating, and she was never the type of girl that flounced around with large benefactor’s who didn’t actually care where their money was going as long as it helped their image. 

 

She wrung the cloth napkin in her lap as she waited for Ben to come back to the table. Before he returned, she heard the scrape of a chair against the marble floor. Coach Snoke was taking a seat at the table across from her. 

 

“Hello my dear, I see Kylo has brought you along for show,” Snoke smirked. 

 

“Yes, I am here as  _ Ben’s  _ date,” Rey replied. 

 

“You don’t— oh, you poor thing.” Snoke feigned sympathy. “You don’t believe he actually cares for you, do you? Surely you must realize that Kylo could have any girl he wants. You are just the flavor of the week. Once he is done  _ slumming  _ with community relations he will find another girl to woo. Perhaps that ice bunny who is always hanging all over him. You’ve met Bazine Netal, haven’t you?” 

 

Rey bit the inside of her cheek as she glared at Snoke. This was just another one of his games and this time, she wasn’t going to fall for it. 

 

“I think you are mistaken, sir. Not that it is any of your business— but what Ben and I have is special. It’s deeper than just infatuation.” 

 

“Is that so? Look here, now.” 

 

Snoke reached out and grabbed her chin, roughly jerking her face to the side. Ben was standing at the bar waiting for their drinks just as Bazine Netal sauntered over to him. Rey smacked Snoke’s hand away from her face and roughly pushed away from the table, her chair clattering to the floor. 

 

She glanced over towards Ben and  _ watched  _ as that hussy ran her hand down his back. Rey was walking with purpose to Ben, eager to help him get rid of the  _ unwanted  _ attentions. 

 

She heard his voice in that low timbre, “Bazine, I don’t have time for your fucking games.” Rey had never heard him sound that threatening before. 

 

“Oh come on, Kylo,” she purred in a sultry voice. 

 

When Bazine’s hand smoothed over Kylo’s ass, Rey saw red. That was  _ her  _ man. This harlot was sexually assaulting  _ her  _ man. Rey slammed Bazine harshly on the shoulder just as Ben started cursing and shouting at Bazine. 

 

“Don’t  _ ever  _ fucking touch me again,” Ben growled. 

 

Though Ben had it handled— if the deer in headlights look in Bazine’s eyes was anything to go by— Rey still wanted to grab this woman by the hair and throw her out of the hospital. She was seething and felt her nails biting into the meat of her palms from how hard she was fisting them. 

 

Ben looped his arm around her waist and the warm feel of his skin helped her to calm down. His hand rested on her hip as he leaned down to capture her lips in a less than innocent kiss. 

 

When he pulled away, Ben addressed Rey. 

 

“Hey baby, here’s your drink. Let’s go find a quiet place away from rancid strumpets.”

 

Rey smiled smugly at the shocked expression on Bazine’s face, as Ben led her away from the bar and towards the elevators. He pressed the button for the ninth floor and kissed her temple as he held her in the lift. Once the doors opened, Ben led her down one of the hospital hallways. He seemed to know where he was going, turning and pushing through the doors to another wing of the hospital. Rey noticed that this one was completely devoid of people. 

 

“Where is everybody?” she asked. 

 

“This is the hospital’s newest wing l. It’s still under construction,” Ben replied. He nervously brushed a hand through his tousled locks, “I um, donated. It’s the Skywalker Foundation.”

 

Her heart warmed at the thought. There was so much good in Ben. He truly cared about this cause.  

 

He held a door open for her and Rey passed him letting out a gasp at the room she found herself inside. It was a conference room— or what was to become a conference room. A large table was situated in the center of the space. However, that wasn’t what caught her attention. It was the huge floor to ceiling windows that overlooked the city. The skyscrapers were lit up like stars in the night sky. 

 

Rey walked over to the windows and pressed her fingers against the cool glass, looking at the city skyline. 

 

“Rey,” Ben called out. His voice wavered. 

 

She gazed over her shoulder with a furrowed brow. Her eyes widened when she saw him down on one knee, holding a small velvet engagement ring box open as he looked at her nervously. 

 

“Rey, I know it’s early but what I feel for you is unparalleled. I love you. I love you so much that it physically hurts. And I’d do anything for you. I want to marry you, I want you to be my wife. But I don’t want you to think that this is only about Brody— about getting custody of him… I mean, it would help, but that’s not why I’m asking you. I love you. I want to marry you. Will you marry me?” he babbled. 

 

Rey’s eyes filled with tears as she looked down at the man that had just confessed his love for her. She took a hitched breath as she nodded silently. 

 

“Really? You will? You’ll marry me?” Ben asked, raising from the floor and crowding her against the windows. 

 

“Yes, Ben. Yes, I will marry you.” 

 

He kissed her passionately, thrusting his tongue into her mouth as an arm wrapped around her waist. Rey was the one to break away first, carding her fingers through his hair as she stared into his warm brown eyes. 

 

“And Ben, I love you too.” 

 

He smiled then— a smile that spread across his face with dimpled cheeks. Ben placed the ring on her finger and kissed her softly on the lips. She hadn’t even looked at the ring until this moment, gazing down at her finger as the large emerald cut diamond glittered in the low lights. The vintage rose gold band was encrusted in tiny solitaire diamonds. 

 

“Oh my god, Ben. It’s gorgeous.” 

 

“Yes,” he agreed. She looked into his eyes and he was peering straight into her soul.  

 

Ben cupped her ass and lifted her off of her feet, carrying her over to the conference table. He laid her down gently on top and started to push her green dress up her thighs. Rey sat up and helped him rid her of the dress. She wasn’t wearing a bra beneath her garment which left her in only a small pair of panties. 

 

“Wait,” she said, lifting her leg and pressing her toes against his chest as he fingered the band of her panties. “Let me help you take this off.” 

 

She sat up and brushed her hands across the velvet suit jacket.  _ Damn him and this velvet suit.  _ Rey quickly freed him from his clothes, leaving him completely nude. Then— and only then, did she allow him to remove her panties. 

 

Ben was already hard ready for her. She reached out and grabbed his shaft, giving him a few experimental tugs. 

 

“I can’t wait to fuck you while you wear that ring,” Ben rumbled. 

 

“Do it,” Rey commanded. 

 

Ben reached for his erection and guided it to her cunt, pressing inside in one smooth stroke. He filled her so thoroughly and no matter how many times they ended up in bed together, she was still surprised by the size of him and the delicious stretch of her walls around his dick. 

 

He pulled out and thrust back in as she moaned into his neck. 

 

“I love you, I love you so much. Rey, I love you,” he chanted. 

 

Rey smoothed her hands down his back until she was cupping his ass. Ben was  _ hers.  _ He belonged to Rey— and she to him. 

 

She whispered into his ear endearments and sweet nothings. Reminding Ben that she loved him in return. He quickened his pace, both of them desperate to find release. His lips wrapped around her nipple and sucked just as he walls clenched around his cock, triggering his own climax. 

 

He leaned his sweaty head against her own as they both tried to catch their breath. Rey smiled and let out a little giggle. 

 

“What,” Ben chuckled, looking into her eyes as he held himself up on his arms. 

 

“Did you really call Bazine a strumpet?” 

 

“Yeah? And?” 

 

“That’s so antiquated of you.” 

 

“Well I am…  _ much  _ older than you,” Ben teased. 

 

She smacked him on the chest, playfully. 

 

“You know I love you, old man.” 

 

“I love you too,” Ben replied, reaching for Rey’s hand and brushing his lips across her knuckles. 

 

They both looked at the beautiful diamond ring that now adorned her finger. 

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to my wonderful beta Sage McMae!


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Only the epilogue to go! I'm emotional!!!!

* * *

 

Kylo and Rey walked back into the lobby, hand in hand. He didn’t miss the way Rey kept glancing down at the ring which now adorned her finger. He brought her out to the floor and pulled her close to his body, as they started to sway slowly to the soft orchestral music. 

 

They returned to their seats as they waited for dessert to be served. The charity banquet had been a tremendous success. Kylo made eye contact with his coach from across the room. Snoke’s lips were pinched tightly in annoyance and his sharp gaze was cutting right through Kylo. 

 

He leaned over and kissed Rey’s temple. “I’ll be right back, sniper,” he remarked. 

 

He stood from the table and crossed the room to confront his coach. 

 

“I see congratulations are in order,” Snoke sneered. 

 

“Yes, I proposed to Rey.” 

 

“Nobody could miss that rock on her finger. How much did you drop on it?” 

 

“That’s really none of your business,” Kylo growled in warning. 

 

“When my star player gets himself distracted with a gold digger puck bunny, it is very much my business.” 

 

Kylo clenched his fists so tightly, he felt his nails bite into the meat of his palms. 

 

“That is my fiancee you are talking about. I suggest you watch your tongue.” 

 

Snoke slapped him on the shoulder, hard enough to sting. 

 

“Well, I see where your loyalties lie. Don’t say I didn’t warn you,  _ Benjamin. _ ”

 

Snoke had never used his given name before. There was an underlying sense of a threat attached to his tone. Kylo swallowed hard before returning to Rey. She gazed up at him with concern but he simply shook his head, reaching over to brush his thumb along the apple of her cheek. 

 

“It’s nothing to worry about,” he assured, leaning in to kiss her softly on her pretty pink lips. 

 

***

 

The following evening, Kylo and Rey had taken Brody out for dinner where they could tell him the news of their engagement. The mite was immensely excited for them which only made their news all more moving to share. 

 

“Brody, because Ben and I will be getting married soon— we wanted to adopt you, officially,” Rey announced. 

 

Kylo’s arm was around Rey’s shoulders. He could feel how she tensed up with anxiety, wondering what Brody would say about these developments. In all honesty, she didn’t have anything to worry about. 

 

“You mean that you both  _ want _ me? Even if you are just getting married?” Brody questioned with insecurity in his gaze. 

 

It broke Kylo’s heart… this little boy was so completely selfless that he would put aside his livelihood for his sister’s happiness. 

 

“I don’t want to be any trouble,” Brody continued.

 

Kylo was the one to reply, reaching across the table and taking Brody’s tiny hand in his much larger one. 

 

“Don’t you  _ ever _ think that you would be an inconvenience to us. Brody, there is no  _ ‘Ben and Rey’  _ without you. We don’t only want to be your guardians— we want to be your parents.” 

 

Small tears slid down Brody’s cheeks as he slid out of the booth and made his way around the table, throwing himself in Kylo’s arms. 

 

Kylo hugged him tightly and pressed a kiss to his messy mop of hair. 

 

“I won’t take the place of your dad. Nobody could. But I’d like to be somewhat of a father figure to you,” Kylo admitted. 

 

Brody settled on the booth between Kylo and Rey, resting his head on Kylo’s chest as his hand reached out for Rey’s. 

 

“I can have more than one dad,” Brody uttered. 

 

This time, Kylo was the one to shed a tear. 

 

***

 

For his next home game, Kylo got Rey and Brody seats by the glass. Word had quickly spread that the First Order captain and lead defenseman, Kylo Ren, was engaged to Rey Johnson. 

 

He arrived to the rink and began changing from his suit into his gear. He couldn’t wait to see Rey and Brody cheering him on. He always played better when they were in attendance. 

 

Snoke entered the locker room and gave them his usual ‘pep’ talk, which consisted of him yelling at the team and threatening repercussions if they failed to obey his orders. Kylo fought the urge to roll his eyes. He couldn’t believe there was a time when he believed his coach was looking out for his best interests. Snoke had proved time and time again that he only wanted control over his players. He didn’t care about their wellbeing. He only cared about the statistics and winning— no matter what the cost. 

 

After Kylo finished getting dressed, he pushed past Snoke and made his way onto the ice. His teammates followed quickly behind him. 

 

***

 

Snoke realized he had completely lost control over Kylo Ren. What was once a loyal obedience had now gone astray, leaving him with an insolent child. Snoke had warned Kylo about his defiant behavior. 

 

It seemed a reminder was in order… 

 

***

 

The strobe lights danced across the rink as the First Order starters were announced and welcomed to the ice. Kylo skated across and waved to the crowd as he took his place in line. He glanced over to where Rey and Brody were seated, smiling at them and waving a gloved hand. Out of the corner of his eye, he noticed Snoke approaching the opposing bench. 

 

His coach sought out one of the players for the Praetorian Knights. Kylo furrowed his brow as he took in the sight of his coach speaking lowly to one of the defensemen for the Knights. The Knights’ player, Gritty, was known for playing dirty. It made Kylo uncomfortable. What exactly did Snoke have up his sleeve? 

 

Kylo didn’t have long to ponder over what motive Snoke had for conversing with the opposing team’s defensemen, as the National Anthem started and his gaze was ripped away from his coach. The first period would begin shortly and he needed to keep his mind focused on the game. 

 

The first period of the game went by seamlessly with the First Order leading the Knights 3-1. Kylo had made some assists and even saved a potential Knights goal by blocking the puck… with his chest. The shot hit him right in the sternum, knocking the breath out of him, though he shook it off and continued playing as if nothing was amiss. 

 

At the start of the second period, Kylo got possession of the puck, skating it up the boards towards Hux. He passed it and Hux caught the puck on the edge of his stick, proceeding towards the goal. 

 

Kylo grinned as he started to skate his way up the boards, joining his team in the zone. Just as he was about to cross the blue line, he felt a body crash into him from behind, sending him face first into the boards. His head slammed against the glass bouncing off causing his vision to blur and his feet to slip out from under him. 

 

One moment he was standing on the ice, making his way towards the zone, the next he was on his back staring up at the bright lights in the rafters. He blinked a few times and removed his glove, bringing his bare hand to his face. When he pulled his hand back, his fingertips were tinged red with blood. 

 

His vision was hazy and his body felt like it was weighed down. He felt like he was drowning at the bottom of the ocean. 

 

***

 

Rey’s breath caught in her lungs as she watched the defenseman for the Knights target Ben. The man had launched himself at her fiancée, his feet leaving the ice as he targeted Ben’s head. A shoulder slammed into the base of Ben’s neck and he ricocheted off of the glass, landing on his back.

 

Her blood was rushing and she felt like she was going to get sick. That defensemen— Gritty— should not only be penalized but he suspended and fined! The whistle was blown and the medic was brought out on the ice. Ben was slow to get to his feet. When he skated off the ice she could tell that he was in pain. He left the bench and went down the runway, making his way towards the locker room. 

 

Rey looked down at Brody who was staring at the scene with wide fearful eyes. Rey pulled him to her side and assured him that Ben would be fine. She glanced over at the bench and caught Snoke’s eye. A sinister smile spread across his face. 

 

Fury flooded her body. It took every ounce of her self-control to keep her from making her way over to the bench and beating Snoke over the head with a hockey stick. This was all a sick plan on Snoke’s part. 

 

Rey grabbed Brody’s shoulders and ushered him aside. They quickly made their way towards the locker rooms, flashing her badge for security. She was welcomed back without question and shown to the medical room where Ben was being seen. 

 

The door was open and the medic was administering stitches from the gash across Ben’s forehead. His half lidded eyes looked over at her and he reached a hand out, gesturing her and Brody forward. 

 

“Hey sniper,” Ben said hoarsely. 

 

Rey willed the tears way, knowing she needed to be strong for Ben  _ and  _ for Brody. 

 

“Are you ever going to tell me why you call me that?” Rey asked, as she guided Brody and herself closer to where Ben was laying down.

 

He smiled weakly. 

 

“I call you sniper because you have a wicked wrist shot.” 

 

Rey laughed and reached for his hand, bringing his knuckles to her lips to press a kiss on his skin. 

 

“And because you fucking took a slapshot into my heart.” 

 

Before Rey could tease him for being cheesy, the medic started to test Ben for a brain injury. He was told to sit out the rest of the game in case symptoms of a concussion started to show within the next few hours. 

 

They were left alone while the medic went back to the bench. Ben wrapped an arm around Rey’s waist and rested his head on her chest. 

 

“That Gritty guy should be banned from hockey,” Brody grumbled. 

 

Ben’s eyes widened as he gazed down at where Brody was standing. 

 

“What did you say?” 

 

“That Gritty should be banned,” Brody repeated. 

 

“Gritty… Gritty was the one to hit me?” Ben questioned. 

 

“Yes,” Rey answered, staring into Ben’s large brown eyes. “And yes, Snoke was behind this. I know it.” 

 

Ben nodded and reached into Rey’s back pocket for her phone. He started to dial a number and then put the phone to his ear. 

 

“Hey mom… yeah, I think I have something big.” 

 

***

 

Snoke was charged with bribery and conspiracy to cause bodily harm. Gritty sang like a canary when he was confronted with questions about Snoke’s shady dealings. Kylo’s former coach was immediately fired from the NHL and barred from ever coaching hockey in any sort of association. Gritty was suspended for thirty-six games and fined a great deal of money. 

 

The First Order didn’t spend very long without a coach. As it turned out, the lead to a coaching position that Luke had mentioned was actually a job as the head coach for the First Order. 

 

“Why didn’t you tell me?” Ben asked. He had taken his birth name back— letting Kylo Ren die along with Snoke’s hold over him. 

 

“I couldn’t tell you kid. The league had been wanting to get rid of Snoke for a while, but it was all being kept under wraps,” Luke replied. They’d all gathered at Leia and Han’s for the afternoon. 

 

“Did mom know about this?”

 

“Well, she had some idea. I’m sure she heard whispers about it throughout the firm. There have been numerous complaints over the years about Snoke’s coaching tactics.” 

 

Ben felt a small smile spread across his face. For the first time in quite a while he felt free. 

 

“Well now that your community service is coming to an end, what will happen with the Resistance Rebels?” Luke asked. 

 

“They are in capable hands,” Ben remarked. 

 

Luke raised an eyebrow in question. Ben pointed across the living room to where Rey was seated, talking animatedly with his father. 

 

“Ah, so Rey is going to take over,” his uncle replied. 

 

“Yeah, she is.” 

 

“There are lots of changes happening for you, kid. You ready for it?” 

 

“I’ve never been more ready in my entire life,” Ben assured. “Marrying Rey in two months and finalizing Brody’s adoption. Then maybe we can start popping out a few more to complete our own hockey team.”

 

Luke rolled his eyes and Ben smirked. He slapped his uncle on the shoulder and ran across the room. 

 

He lunged for Brody, relishing the sound of his high pitched shriek as he threw the boy over his shoulder. Then he walked over to Rey and held his hand out for her. She interlaced their fingers and allowed him to pull her up from the couch. 

 

Ben planted a kiss on her lips and then placed Brody back down on his feet. He had everything that he could ever want right here in front of him— his little family. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gritty is named after the Flyers mascot! Haha! Sage is a Flyers fan and we love talking about how creepy that mascot is. 
> 
> Thank you again to my awesome beta Sage McMae!


	15. Chapter 15

* * *

 

In the summer, Ben and Rey had an outdoor wedding at Luke’s house in Manitoba. When they arrived in Manitoba, Ben took Rey and Brody on a tour of the grounds. The cabin was surrounded by a beautiful garden and beyond the property line was a thick forest that surrounded a large pond. In the winters, the water would freeze over and Ben would play pond hockey with the neighbors. 

 

Ben held Rey’s hand as he led them through the trees towards the pond. 

 

Once they arrived, they stopped along the bank of the pond. Brody took off his shoes and started to splash in the shallow water. Rey wrapped her arms around Ben’s neck to bring him down for a soft kiss. He slid his hands down her back to run them over her ass. She was wearing a tiny pair of denim shorts with a white blouse. Ben picked her up and she immediately wrapped her legs around his waist. He kissed Rey again, only breaking away when he felt a splash of water hit them both in the face. 

 

Brody let out a fit of giggles. Ben placed Rey back down on her feet. He chased after the cheeky boy, cupping water in his hands to splash Brody. 

 

Hours later, the three of them returned to the cabin soaking wet with huge smiles on their faces. 

 

***

 

The days before the wedding were spent playing hockey at the local rink… the one where Ben had played while he was living with Luke. 

 

Ben swallowed hard, as he looked at the pictures that graced the walls of the lobby. There were many of him with the First Order. The residents considered him a hometown hockey boy. 

 

It meant a lot to Ben for him be able to share this place with his girl and their boy. Brody loved admiring all the framed photos on the wall— but even more than that, the boy loved being able to skate with Ben out on the ice. 

 

***

 

Their wedding was held outside of the cabin in the gardens. The area was filled with bright blooming blossoms. Rey had always loved beautiful flowers, so Ben had made sure the plants were in season for their wedding. He wanted her to have her dream wedding. Whatever she wanted— he would make it happen. 

 

Brody was the ring bearer. He stood next to Ben, as he waited nervously for Rey to exit the cabin. 

 

Ben didn’t have to wait long. Rey walked out of the cabin on the arm of his father. Luke, Leia, and Jessika were seated in the chairs set up around the backyard. 

 

Ben felt his mouth drop open at the sight of his bride. Rey was always breathtaking— but the image of her in a sleek silk dress that hugged her curves, the gauzy skirts fluttered in the gentle breeze, making her look like a princess— it made him a little crazy. 

 

They said their vows, rings were exchanged, and then they were announced as man and wife. Ben snaked his arms around Rey’s slender back and kissed her passionately. The few guests, which were present,whistled and cheered for them, causing both Ben and Rey to blush furiously. 

 

The reception was held inside the cabin, where they had food catered and Tim Horton’s coffee served. The entire event was private and intimate. Ben had spent much of his life in the limelight. He wanted his wedding to be a special day that both he and Rey could enjoy with their close friends and family. No unnecessary additions. 

 

It wasn’t until later in the evening, when everybody was saying their goodbyes, that Brody tugged on his hand to gather Ben’s attention. Ben led Brody over to the couch and sat down beside him. 

 

“Han and I will wait outside for you, Brody,” Leia called out. 

 

His mother and father had offered to take care of Brody, while Rey and Ben enjoyed their wedding night and short honeymoon. Ben nodded at his mother before turning his attention back to Brody. 

 

“I know that the adoption is being finalized. You and Rey are married now, so it should be quick.” Brody paused and bit his lip. He seemed to be concentrating hard on what he was trying to say. Ben placed a hand on the boy’s shoulder and squeezed reassuringly. “Well, Rey was technically my foster sister. But she’s always been more like a mother to me. I was just… I was wondering. Could I call you dad?” 

 

Ben’s eyes starting to sting. He pulled Brody into a hug, kissing him on top of his mop of mousy brown hair. 

 

“We would love for you to call us mom and dad,” Ben offered. “We are your parents, Brody. You are our kid.” 

 

Brody hugged him tightly and nuzzled against his chest. Ben glanced up to see Rey standing, with a hand clutched over her heart and tears in her eyes. 

 

“You’re my boy,” Ben added. “My son.” 

 

Rey joined them on the couch to hug them both. Once the trio broke apart, Ben and Rey walked Brody out to Han and Leia’s car. It was hard to say goodbye, even though Ben knew Brody was in good hands. It was only a week. Then they would have their boy back. 

 

He waved as his parents pulled away, leaving him alone with Rey outside of the cabin. 

 

Ben scooped Rey up in his arms and carried her across the threshold. He walked them up the wooden stairs towards the master bedroom. Once he placed Rey back down on her feet, he kissed her pretty pink lips and offered to draw them a bath. 

 

Rey smiled against his mouth and nodded in agreement. Ben pecked her lips once more.  Then he turned and headed into the ensuite bathroom. 

 

He turned the knobs and tested the water, to make sure it was the right temperature. He added some soothing lavender bath salts and bubble bath, then lit some candles. Ben unbuttoned his crisp white shirt and folded it over his arm, before making his way back to the bedroom, where Rey was waiting for him. 

 

She was standing by the bed, looking over her shoulder, as she tried, unsuccessfully, to unzip the back of her dress. 

 

Ben crossed the room to her. He kissed the back of her neck, while slowly pulling the zipper down her slender back. She stepped out of the dress to reveal that she was wearing nothing but a small white thong underneath. He ran his hands down her smooth skin and squeezed her peachy ass. She turned in his arms and let her hands drag down his chest, reaching for the band of his trousers and undoing the clasps with her deft fingers. 

 

They rid each other of their remaining clothing. Ben once again picked Rey up and carried her to the bathroom, placing her down in the bath gently. He joined her. Without her having to say a word, he started to wash her body. Rey leaned over the edge of the tub and glanced over her shoulder at him with a lustful gaze. The suds clung to her bottom in an enticing image. Ben smoothed his hand down her back and then grabbed her hips. He ran his hands over the soft globes of her ass and squeezed them lightly. 

 

He kissed the back of her neck and made his way down the notches of her spine. Rey let out a moan that positively did him in. The bath was soon forgotten, as he scooped her up and quickly dried them both off. 

 

Ben guided her backwards towards the bed, their lips fused together in a passionate kiss. He laid her down on the mattress and crawled over her body, caging her in as he lowered himself on top of her. 

 

Fuck, she was perfect. Her soft curves pressed against him sent blood rushing towards his erection. Ben kissed her pulse point and down between her breasts, sucking on the underside of her tit, leaving a red bruise in his wake. 

 

Rey reached between their bodies and grabbed his cock, stroking him a few times before guiding him to her cunt. Ben took her nipple between his lips, as he rolled his hips and hilted himself inside of her in one smooth stroke. Her tight pussy fit him like a glove. 

 

He released her breast with a slick pop, gazing into her eyes, as he started to thrust in and out of her warm cunt. He licked his lips as he watched her tits jiggle with each snap of his hips. 

 

Rey’s fingers brushed through his hair, as she guided his mouth back towards her breast. He teased the hardened peak with the tip of his tongue before moving to its twin, giving it equal attention. 

 

His cock was almost painfully hard, as he thrust inside her. Rey let out little moans of pleasure, her walls squeezing him tightly. Ben knew that he was hitting that special spot inside which filled her with pleasure. 

 

As he pounded into her, Ben continued to suckle on her breasts. He could tell that she was getting close by the way that her body began to shake beneath him. Ben nipped at her breast and felt the moment Rey hit her release. Her walls rippled and contracted around his length, milking him of his own climax. Ben came deep inside of her, filling her to the brim with his come. 

 

“I love you,” he panted as he found her lips, kissing her soundly. “I love you, Rey Solo.” 

  
  


**FIVE YEARS LATER**

  
  


“Wake up, dad!” 

 

Ben groaned, as he blinked his eyes open. Brody stood at the edge of the bed and smiled at him. His boy was thirteen years old now. It hardly seemed like that could be possible. Ben reached up and ruffled Brody’s hair, before reluctantly getting out of bed. 

 

“Where’s your mom?” Ben asked. 

 

“She’s in the kitchen with the babies,” Brody replied. “She asked me to wake you up because the twins are getting rowdy.” 

 

“Sounds about right,” Ben chuckled. 

 

After him and Rey had gotten married and the adoption was finalized, they purchased a large home in the suburbs just outside of the city. His position with the First Order was secure as Luke had given him a no trade clause for ten years. Though he planned to retire before those ten years were up. Traveling while his kids were young was starting to get old and he knew that Rey worked her ass off caring for the kids and taking Brody to hockey practice. 

 

The twins, Gretzky and Marian, were three years old now. When he strolled into the kitchen, Rey was busy toasting bagels. He kissed Rian on the head first. His daughter gave him a huge smile as she reached up for him. 

 

“Daddy!” she giggled, as he picked her up held her on his hip. 

 

He then made his way over to Gret and gave him a fist bump, before placing Rian back down in her seat. He walked over to Rey and wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her snug against him. 

 

“Hey sniper,” he murmured against her neck. Rey leaned back against his chest and kissed his cheek. 

 

“Hey baby, do you want a bagel?” she replied. 

 

“Mmm, I can think of something else I want, but I can make do with a bagel for now,” Ben smirked. 

 

“So bad…” Rey whispered. 

 

They each ate their breakfast. Once they were finished, Ben led the kids to the play room, where they had an indoor floor hockey rink installed. Each kid had a custom-made stick with their names engraved on the side. 

 

Whenever Ben was home on a Saturday, he would play floor hockey with the his children. Brody and Gretzky were on one team while Ben and Mari were on the other. Often times they would trade off so each kid would get a chance to be on Ben’s team. Overall, it was a way for him to spend time with his kids— all three of them. 

 

“Hey, dad. Why don’t you play against mom?” Brody suggested. 

 

Ben looked over to Rey and she grabbed one of the sticks before making her way to the floor rink. Brody held the twins on his lap as they watched their parents face off. 

 

“You’re going down, sniper,” Ben chuckled. 

 

“In your dreams,” Rey retorted. 

 

Ben smirked, before they started fighting for the puck. He couldn’t have been happier with how his life had turned out. Ben had everything he ever needed. Rey and their three kids. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to my beta Sage McMae!
> 
> The twins are named after hockey players. Gretzsky (the great one) and Marian for Marian Hossa. Sage suggested that I have Ben call his daughter Rian for short which was a perfect way to honor our Captain.

**Author's Note:**

> Special thanks to my hockey loving betas Checktheholonet and SageMcMae


End file.
